Hogwarts ANBU style!
by Wolfenden
Summary: I know this crossover is so over done but its fun to mess with! If you don't like yaoi though don't read coz its in here. Pairings: GaaNaru, KakaIru, SasuHina, amongst others, enjoy! All grown up and got Sasuke back some of the group go to Hogwarts.
1. ANBU arrive!

**Notes:** If the speach is in italics then its being spoken in a language foreign to the country they are in at the moment.

I know the Harry Potter and Naruto crossover is really over done but its so much fun to mess with, also an OC of mine will be appearing her whole history gets explained in another Naruto story I'm writing called Golden beast of the unknown clan. I hope you'll like it.

I would also like to note that they got Sasuke back in this story so he isn't an ass hole, also apart from when Gaara got attacked at the beginning of Shippuden this story ignores Shippuden and I've wrote it so that Gaara got Shukaku back when he came back to life coz he's just not Gaara without him and it means he and Naruto can really relate.

* * *

Tsunade sighed and stared at the assembled ANBU. She couldn't help but be proud though; Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru and Hinata were all really good ANBU and Naruto had even been made a captain a couple of months ago. She turned to Kakashi who was also there.

"The five of you are here because I have a mission for you," she started; she could see Naruto practically bursting with excitement. "However we're still waiting for a team member so I won't explain yet." Naruto let out a huge puff of air in disappointment. Suddenly a swirl of sand appeared next to Tsunade's desk, Naruto grinned delighted.

"Gaara!" he cried throwing himself at the Kazekage. Gaara rolled his eyes and handed Tsunade a scroll while trying to hold on to Naruto. She opened the scroll, read it and looked back at him surprised.

"You will be joining this mission?" she asked shocked. "But Gaara-kun you're Kazekage, you can't really leave your village for as long as this mission is going to take."

"That is my decision," he replied. "Besides my brother, sister and Baki are capable of taking care of things and I want to do something." She smirked slightly hearing the pout.

"Very well, the six of you are going on a mission together," she stated. "However your captain for this mission isn't going to be joining you for a while yet." They all started in surprise at that.

"But Hokage-sama," said Hinata. "Naruto is a captain now so…?"

"I know he's a captain now. But for this mission I want someone with a little more experience. I do want Naruto to be second in command though." They all turned to Kakashi. "No it isn't Kakashi."

"Then who is it?" asked Sasuke. Tsunade seemed to ignore the question.

"Right now your captain is already on a mission and should return within a week of you starting this mission, once they do they will join you." They looked extremely put out but didn't make any further comments, until Kakashi spoke.

"You mean it's…?" he asked warily. Tsunade smirked.

"Of course, someone has to keep you in line."

"Eh! Kakashi-sensei knows who it is?" cried Naruto. Tsunade chuckled, Kakashi rolled his eyes.

"I know it's kind of a rule but when you say it like that it feels like I have a babysitter or that I'm the babysitter," he complained. Shikamaru sighed.

"Are you going to tell us about the mission now?" he asked bored.

"Of course. You'll be gone for about ten months in another world to protect a magic school and more specifically a boy that attends it," Tsunade said with a straight face. Everybody, except Gaara and Sasuke, let their jaws drop.

"A magic school?"

"In another world?"

"Ten months! No ramen for ten months!" They all rolled their eyes at Naruto's contribution. Kakashi pouted under his mask.

"Do you have to Tsunade? I only just got back from a mission." She smirked at him and he cursed under his breath.

"Now, now. You're only upset because you'll have to survive without Iruka-sensei for so long." Kakashi pouted even harder and started reading his book.

"Now I know we don't usually send lovers on missions together," she said staring pointedly at Naruto, Gaara, Sasuke and Hinata. "But I was requested to send those who I thought would be best suited for the job. Plus the payment is a small fortune."

"So how come the Kazekage is coming?" asked Shikamaru ignoring Gaara's glare.

"I asked him to lend us one of his ninja to help, I didn't think he would do the job himself." She turned to him frowning. "Care to explain?"

"I wanted something to do. Besides if there are any immediate dangers to my village my brother and sister can easily contact me," he explained. Kakashi snickered.

"I bet you were just panicking at the idea of not seeing your Naru-chan for ten months," he chuckled dodging a quickly thrown kunai. "Hey it's not fair if my love life is the only one that gets commented on."

"Quit bickering," sighed Tsunade. "For this mission two of you will be required to go undercover as teachers while the others go as guards. Usually it would be up to your captain to make this decision but since they're not here… Kakashi and Gaara will go undercover as the teachers. Naruto, Shikamaru, Sasuke and Hinata will go as guards." Gaara blinked in surprise.

"You want me to go undercover as a teacher?" he asked almost incredulously. "You want me to teach? Alongside the pervert?" Kakashi twitched. Tsunade smiled slightly.

"Yes, Kakashi is obvious because he's the oldest, the rest of you are barely old enough but you have the most commanding air out of the rest. It helps that you're used to giving orders. I could ask your captain to do it but they won't be there for the start of term which could cause problems." Gaara sighed and nodded his consent. "Now that's sorted I want you back here at noon tomorrow to leave." They all nodded before disappearing. She moaned once they'd left.

"Damn I'm going to have some explaining to do to an angry Chunin."

* * *

At Hogwarts:

"_Ouch Sasuke-teme! Watch where you're standing!" yelled Naruto as they arrived._

"_It's not my fault! I didn't know it was going to do that!"_

"_Ano… we're being stared at," whispered Hinata._

They all looked up and sure enough a bunch of adults were staring at them. The old man at the front stepped forward smiling.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. I understand you are the ones your Hokage sent?" he asked. They nodded. One of the teachers spoke up.

"Albus what have you done now? You said you were hiring guards," said Professor McGonagall.

"These are our guards."

"But that red haired lad looks barely older than some of our students!" Kakashi and Gaara were the only ones not wearing ANBU masks since they were going undercover as teachers. Dumbledore smiled at them.

"Could you please remove your masks? Unfortunately we live in untrusting times." The shinobi all exchanged glances. Then as one they removed their masks, except Kakashi who never takes off _his_ mask. The teachers all gasped in surprise.

"Albus you hired children!" Naruto scowled.

"One of them is blind!" Sasuke growled at the teacher who made that comment.

"She isn't! All her family have eyes like that."

"Besides lady we're eighteen! We've been doing this for a long time thank you very much!" The others all nodded in agreement.

"We may have shown you our faces but we are forbidden from telling you our names," drawled Shikamaru. "We're ANBU, when on a mission the only ones who know our true names are our team mates and our Hokage. You will call us by our codenames." Dumbledore nodded smiling.

"Of course, what are your codenames?" he asked.

"Stag," said Shikamaru tapping his mask.

"Rabbit," whispered Hinata tapping her mask too.

"Raven," muttered Sasuke also tapping his mask.

"Fox," said Naruto with a grin also tapping his mask. "I'm also second in command for this mission." The teachers had by then realised that their codenames were the animals on their masks.

"So you four are the guards then," mused Dumbledore, he turned to Kakashi and Gaara. "And you two I assume are the ones going undercover as teachers." They nodded.

"I'm Kakashi Hatake."

"Gaara." One of the teachers frowned.

"What's your full name boy?" Gaara glared at him.

"I do not have to answer that and any attempt to make me do so against my wishes will be met with severe consequences. You don't have the power to make me." Dumbledore blinked in surprise.

"What is your rank Gaara, if you'll tell me."

"Kazekage." Dumbledore looked shocked before smiling and bowing.

"Forgive me, I wasn't aware that the Hokage would be sending someone of your stature." Gaara rolled his eyes.

"Please don't talk like that, it's annoying."

"Of course, you must tire of hearing it." He smiled. "Though I am honoured to meet the Kazekage in person and that you will be carrying out this mission. After all you have your village to think of." Gaara nodded.

"The ties with my village and the Hokage's are strong," he said glancing at Naruto who grinned. "By the way, my name is Sabaku no Gaara."

"So I take it you will be the captain for this mission?" Gaara shook his head.

"Our captain will be here within a week," said Sasuke. "They are on another mission at the moment and will be joining us the minute they get back." Dumbledore looked surprised.

"But surely Gaara should be in charge, holding the highest rank?" he asked confused.

"Our village was the one given this mission so the leader is someone from our village," explained Kakashi. "Other than that its someone with experience and most suited to the mission." He smirked. "After all Gaara is only 18, he's only been Kazekage for four years." Gaara twitched.

"Thank you for reminding me, I guess that makes you ancient." Kakashi choked.

"Hey I'm not that old! I'm 31!" He paused. "Ok for a shinobi I guess that is kinda old, I'm lucky to have lived this long." Dumbledore nodded understandingly.

"So your captain is older than you?" Kakashi shook his head.

"I am the oldest but our captain is still older than the rest of them," explained Kakashi. "They're the best suited to this mission so they're in charge." The teachers all exchanged disbelieving looks.

"Look we don't care what you think," growled Naruto. "We're going to do our job whether you like it or not." Shikamaru sighed and rubbed his forehead to try soothe the headache he knew was coming.

"This is going to be so troublesome."

* * *

Please review and no flames! If someone wants to be by beta-reader just send a message coz i haven't got one yet, thanks.


	2. In come the brats

Forgot last time,

**Disclamier: i don't own Naruto or Harry Potter unfortunately i just like messing with them.**

And also :

_italics_ means thoughts

"normal" language of that country

_"italics speach" _foreign language

**

* * *

**

The shinobi were silent and used their time to look around while Dumbledore showed them to their rooms.

"The paintings move!" exclaimed Naruto. "Look, they keep moving to different ones!"

"_The suites of armour move too," whispered Hinata._ Kakashi chuckled.

"_Don't look now Fox, I think I just saw a few ghosts." _Naruto paled and looked around nervously. Dumbledore stopped next to a portrait and smiled.

"This is the entrance to your rooms," he said. A woman appeared on the painting and bowed.

"Yes Dumbledore-sama?" she asked. She was dressed in a cream kimono and standing in front of what looked like a view of Konoha from the top of the Hokage mountain.

"This is Kyoko, she will guard your rooms and make sure no one but you enters," he explained with a smile. The shinobi bowed to her, she bowed back.

"Welcome shinobi-sama," she said politely. Dumbledore smiled again.

"I'll excuse myself now while you decide on a password," he said. "If you could patrol the castle so you are familiar with it as the students will arrive in a few days. The student you are to protect particularly is called Harry Potter, you will find his profile and as much information about the school as I could gather inside your rooms." He nodded to them and then left.

"What shall the password be?" asked Shikamaru.

"Iruka!" cried Kakashi. The others sighed.

"No way," said Shikamaru.

"Maybe something in Japanese," suggested Hinata. "It'll be harder for people to guess then." They nodded in agreement.

"Shi," said Sasuke.

"Four?" asked Naruto puzzled.

"I think he means using the meaning 'death'," said Gaara. "It's appropriate for us anyway." They nodded and turned to Kyoko.

"Shi is your password then?" she asked, they nodded. "Very well, I will open for you now." The portrait swung open allowing the shinobi to step into their quarters.

"Wow this is so cool!" cried Naruto.

"Excuse me," called Kyoko from the painting. Kakashi turned back.

"Yes, Kyoko-chan?"

"Dumbledore-sama told me to inform you that spells have been put in place meaning that it is impossible for anyone to hear you in here and no one will be able to see in, you can't be spied on," she informed him. He smiled.

"Arigato Kyoko-chan." He went back in to the room to relay this information to the others.

"This is great!" called Naruto. "There are four rooms with two beds each and this common room in the middle of them!"

"It'll be nice to have a proper bed for a mission as long as this one," said Sasuke gratefully. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow.

"You thought they'd make us sleep on the floor?"

"No!" They all laughed. Gaara was checking through Harry's profile and Hinata had pulled out the information on the school.

"This Potter seems like a magnet for trouble," he said, the others came to crowd round him to listen. "He's been attacked at school every year so far, although apparently in his third year it was a really big misunderstanding with his godfather who everyone thought was a murderer." Naruto peered over his shoulder.

"So what about the guy that keeps wanting him dead?" he asked scanning Harry's picture.

"Lord Voldemort, some evil wizard that killed his parents fourteen years ago then tried to kill him, the curse some how backfired and hit him. It left Potter with a scar but ripped Voldemort's soul from his body. Everyone thought he was dead until Harry witnessed his return a couple of months ago." Sasuke frowned.

"It says here that most of the wizarding world seem to think that Potter and Dumbledore are crazy and are making it up that Voldemort has returned," he murmured. "How idiotic can they be? They're all going to end up dead."

"Hinata-chan, what does it say about the school?" asked Shikamaru. She leafed through some of the pages.

"The school is very old and very large, I can probably scan only about a quarter of it at once with my byakugan," she replied. "There isn't an accurate map of the school," she paused. "There is a note here though saying that apparently Harry has one and it shows you were everyone is, including their names regardless of the form they are in." They all glanced at each other.

"Hopefully he won't be able to read our names," said Kakashi. "Anything else?"

"Electrical devices don't work in the castle though no one is sure why."

"That may cause a bit of a problem if we need to contact each other in a hurry," mused Shikamaru. "We may have to use summons."

"Also there are several secret passages leading out of the school," continued Hinata. "He will tell us where they are so we can guard them and to be aware that Harry knows their locations as well."

"Great, that will be fun," sighed Sasuke exasperated. "Is that it?"

"It says if we want any more information on the school or magic that may be used against us we can feel free to use the library," she finished. Naruto groaned.

"I'm not in school anymore!" he cried. "I don't want to set foot in a library!" Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"I wasn't aware that you set foot in one while you were at school." They all laughed.

* * *

A few days later and it was the day the students were arriving.

"Sheesh! They're all little brats!" moaned Naruto, glaring at some of the older Slytherin students who were trying to belittle him.

"_That's because they're school kids. You were a little brat when you were at school," sighed Sasuke._

"_At least I wasn't a stuck up prick!" _Hinata quickly stepped in between the two friends.

"_Please, don't cause a scene! We're suppose to be protecting them remember!"_

A blonde boy walked up to her and tapped her shoulder.

"Hey, who are you freaks? Why are you wearing masks?" he drawled. Naruto and Sasuke immediately glared at him and stood between him and Hinata.

"Look blondie mind your own business. I'm sure you have somewhere to be going," hissed Sasuke. The blonde boy raised an eyebrow.

"I'm Draco Malfoy, my father is very important. I demand to know who you are." Naruto bared his teeth behind his mask.

"We told you already, get lost. If you want to know that badly I'm sure you can wait till the feast, it will be explained," he growled. He whipped out a kunai and started twirling it round on his finger. "Now get in, you're holding everyone up." Draco scurried inside and the remaining students stared at the guards. "That means all of you, get in."

A trio of wizards stood staring at them, two boys and a girl. The girl had bushy brown hair and one boy was a red head while the other had black hair and glasses.

"Yes?" drawled Sasuke. "Did you want to be nosey too?" Hinata elbowed him in the stomach.

"_Look at the black haired boy," she whispered. _Sasuke and Naruto studied him closely. It took them a few seconds to see why she'd pointed him out; he had a lightning shaped scar on his forehead hidden by his fringe. They had just found the boy they had been sent to protect. The three wizards were whispering now, unnerved by their staring.

"Why are they staring? They just made everyone else move."

"And what's that language they're speaking? It isn't English."

"Who are they anyway? Think they work for You Know Who?" Naruto, who had the sharpest hearing picked all this up and laughed.

"We're not working for Voldemort," he chuckled. The wizards gasped.

"You said his name!" cried the red head shocked. Naruto tilted his head.

"Yeah… am I not suppose to? It's only a name, it's not even a scary one," he huffed. Sasuke and Hinata laughed. Harry Potter the boy they had been sent to protect looked a bit surprised.

"Erm… we know it's only a name but I've only really heard a few people say it," he explained. "We were just surprised… so you don't work for him?" Sasuke snorted.

"You think Dumbledore would let us be here if we did? You better get inside, you'll miss the announcement otherwise." They hurried inside and Shikamaru melted out from the shadows.

"We can all come inside now."

* * *

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts," called Dumbledore smiling. The students were all fugitively glancing at the four guards stationed at the four corners of the hall. "I'm sure you have all noticed the presence of some new people. These are guards I have hired for the protection of Hogwarts, I ask you not to cross them as they are trained more to kill then to take prisoners. Now I leave you to Fox to explain the circumstances to you." He nodded to Naruto who then reappeared in a puff of smoke at the front of the hall.

"I am Fox, that is what you shall call me. We are here at the request of the headmaster to protect the school and you, the students, from any danger." He paused here to glare at them. "What Professor Dumbledore said is true, we are a lot more used to killing any threats than we are to capturing them. Therefore I must ask you to not fool about around us as we may accidentally attack you. Also I ask that you do not try to remove our masks or learn our identities, we will take such behaviours as a threat not only to our mission but also to ourselves, we won't hesitate to eliminate that threat." He bowed and disappeared again leaving the stage to Dumbledore.

"I hope you will take their words seriously, you'll find that most magic will not help you against them." He smiled now. "On a brighter note I welcome two new teachers in addition to Professor Umbridge. They will be teaching a new class this year for students in the fourth year and above. The class will involve you doing a lot of physical activity as a way of training should you find yourself unable to use magic for what ever reason." He gestured to Gaara and Kakashi who were sat at the end of the staff table. "I hope you will welcome Professor Hatake and Professor Sabaku and listen to their instruction as they are experts in their field." More whispering broke out as the students looked at their two new professors. They saw that Gaara didn't look much older than them and that Kakashi looked a bit… eccentric. "As both professors are from Japan they would probably be more comfortable with the term 'sensei'," suggested Dumbledore. The students shrugged and turned their attention to the food that had now appeared on the table.

"That's it!" cried Hermione.

"What is?" mumbled Ron through his food.

"The guards! They must have been speaking Japanese. The clothes they're wearing look similar to those two teachers, they may even know each other!" Harry nodded absently staring at the staff table. "Harry you weren't even listening."

"I'm watching that new teacher with the mask," he said. "He'll have to take it off to eat, I want to see what he looks like." The other two turned to watch too as Kakashi lifted a forkful of food to his mouth; the next thing they saw was him lowering it again empty. Then he turned to look at them directly and winked.

"No way," gasped Ron his jaw dropping. "I didn't see him move the mask and he winked at us! He can't have heard us, not from over there!"

"What do you think of the new teachers Harry?" asked Hermione. "You said Umbridge was at your hearing."

"Yeah think she works for You Know Who?" asked Ron excited. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Dumbledore wouldn't let her in here if she was." Harry frowned.

"I don't think she works for You Know Who, she seems to worship Fudge." He made a face. "She's a nasty piece of work though."

"You got that right, wait till you see her office." The three spun round to see two of the guards standing behind them leaning against the wall. Other students had also noticed and were turning to listen. The blonde was the one who had spoken and now pushed himself away from the wall. "Urgh! Her office is more of a torture chamber than Ibiki's," he said shuddering. "The pink! The fluffiness! I'm staying out of there all year if possible." The other guard who had dark hair tied up in a ponytail sighed.

"If you don't be the idiot you usually are then you shouldn't have to go in," he murmured. Naruto grinned behind his mask.

"I dunno… I fancy putting loads of toads in her office, she looks like one." A couple of students laughed.

"Why do you wear masks?" asked Hermione. They seemed to peer at her.

"You were at the doors," said Naruto slowly. "You guys sure are nosey," he laughed. "We said why we wear masks before." Ron frowned.

"No you just told us not to try take them off." The two guards were silent for a minute before the dark haired one hit the blonde over the head.

"_Baka! You make more questions than you answer," he muttered._ Naruto winced.

"_Gomen_. We wear masks to keep our identities hidden, its safer for everyone if no one knows we're here, it also makes it harder for people to track us down after a mission if they want to kill us," explained Naruto. They all gaped at him.

"Kill you?" whispered Ginny. Shikamaru nodded.

"We explained that we are trained to kill, usually the ones we fight are too. If we wear masks they can't find out who we are to kill us later," he drawled. "It stops them from being able to hurt anyone close to us too." He looked up and sighed. "I better go, looks like everyone is getting ready to go to their dormitories."

"Who were you taking?" asked Naruto.

"Ravenclaws, you've got Gryffindors."

"That's us," said Harry. "We're all in Gryffindor."

"Sweet!" said Naruto grinning. "I don't even have to move, good luck finding Ravenclaw!" He turned back to Harry and the others. "Well I'm escorting you lot to your dorms, when we get there I have to lay down a few rules as I'll be in charge of the protection of your house."

* * *

Please review! Clickie clickie! Reviews make me happy, I would like 5 reviews before I put up the next chapter to show ppl are interested


	3. First class

To celebrate my birthday i decided to update Hogwarts ANBU style!

I hope you enjoy reading this chapter.

Please review!

Remeber _"italics"_ is language not native to the country they're in at the present. Just _italic_ is thoughts.

* * *

"Now time to lay down the rules," said Naruto cheerfully while the students moaned. "Please listen, it could very well mean your life or death." The students fell silent and stared at him. "That's better. You must not leave your common room after nine o'clock, we will punish anyone caught and it will not be pleasant. I have already explained the consequences of trying to remove our masks; we will absolutely not tolerate it, as it isn't just for our own protection that we wear them. Finally if you do anything and I mean anything, that we think will threaten our mission you will be eliminated regardless of who you are," he said seriously, suddenly he brightened. "Now that's out of the way I promise to protect you to the best of my abilities and see that no harm comes to you. I hope we'll get along and if you really need me just call my name and I'll be there… any questions?"

"What's your name?" asked Fred and George. Naruto blinked.

"I told you in the hall, my name is Fox." He tapped his mask. "Guess the mask didn't give it away then." They all stared at it now and realised that it was actually styled like a fox's face.

"So what are the others called?" asked Hermione.

"Well there's Raven, he's the tall dark haired brooding guy. Stag, the one I was standing with in the hall, he has dark hair up in a ponytail. Then there's Rabbit, long dark hair down."

"Which of you is in charge?" asked Harry. Naruto turned his eyes to him, well the kid wasn't an idiot at least, probably was a magnet for danger though.

"None of us." He stayed silent while they all exclaimed. "I'm second in command, our captain will be here in a week after they have completed another mission. I'm afraid even I don't know who it is, I probably know them though," he said thoughtfully. "Right off to bed you lot!"

* * *

Next day:

Harry, Ron and Hermione were stood waiting outside the classroom of their new class with the Japanese teachers.

"What do you think this class is about anyway?" asked Ron while they waited.

"Dunno, Dumbledore said we'd be doing physical activities but that was really all he said," sighed Hermione. "It wasn't even mentioned on our book list."

"Has anyone we know had this class yet?" asked Harry. Ron shook his head.

"As far as we know we're the first class." The door opened and the students walked inside and stood against the wall, there were no table or chairs in the room.

"Aren't you going to sit down?" asked Kakashi from the front of the room.

"But there are no chairs or desks," said Dean. Kakashi nodded.

"True…I guess we'll have to get you some then." He waved his hand and the chairs and desks seemed to appear out of nowhere. Gaara rolled his eyes; Kakashi had just covered the desks with an invisibility cloak attached to chakra strings.

"Are you done with the theatrics?" he asked. "We're supposed to be teaching."

"Yeah but look at them," said Kakashi gesturing. "We can't do anything while they're wearing those clothes, we'll just explain about the subject today we can do the practical stuff next lesson." Gaara sighed then nodded. "Ok, next lesson you all need to wear stuff you can move easily in and don't mind getting a bit sweaty and dirty otherwise we'll be stuck doing theory all year which is boring and not worth much if you can't actually do the stuff."

"You will be taught hand to hand combat and how to defend yourself in the event that you can't use your wands," said Gaara. _"They should have done this years ago," he hissed to Kakashi who nodded._ "You might find this hard I don't know. I've never heard of anyone starting to learn at this age."

"What age do people usually start learning that you know of?" asked Hermione.

"If this is the path they want to follow then most kids start learning around ages four and five," said Kakashi. "Where I come from you go to a special school for it at around that age and most students graduate at twelve."

"So what are we doing?" asked Harry. "Are you training us like those guards?"

"Why would you think that?" Kakashi grinned.

"Well your clothes are similar," said Harry slowly. "We heard them speak another language, we assumed it was Japanese. The stuff you want to teach us also sounds similar to what they do." Kakashi was grinning outright now.

"Well done! I'm glad someone could figure it out. Yes what we're going to teach you is similar to what they learnt when they were at the school, I would advise you not to test it out on them though, you'd probably spend a long time in the hospital wing." Hermione raised her hand, Gaara nodded to her.

"Professor, so if you're all Japanese do you know each other then?" Gaara and Kakashi twitched at being called professor.

"Yes, we do happen to all know each other," said Kakashi. "I actually come from the same place as all four of the guards and taught two of them. Gaara comes from a different place but he's a very good friend of ours."

"So how come Professor Sabaku is here if he's from somewhere different?"

"Because I chose to be here," said Gaara shortly. "And please! Call me Gaara, I feel so old when I get called by my last name and adding Professor to it makes it worse!"

"Please don't call me Professor either," asked Kakashi with a grimace. "It makes me feel really old and a man I really respected who is now dead was nicknamed Professor, I don't feel comfortable being called that." The class nodded, silent at their explanations.

"So how old are you then?" asked Dean cheekily.

"I'm 31," said Kakashi with a smirk. "And you can call me Kakashi-sensei by the way." A couple of the girls gasped, they hadn't expected him to be that young. "Let me guess, because of my hair colour you thought I was a lot older, well my hair has always been this colour."

"Why do you wear a mask?" asked Ron. Kakashi chuckled.

"Why want a look? I saw you trying to look while I ate yesterday. None of my students have ever caught me out and they've been trying for years, ask Fox I'm sure he'll tell you all the ways he's tried to remove my mask."

"You taught Fox?"

"I said I taught two of them, I taught Fox and Raven personally."

"Why do you cover one eye?" asked Harry curiously. Carefully keeping his eye closed Kakashi pushed up the left side of his leaf headband, the class gasped at the scar running down his eye.

"I can only see certain things out of this eye and it takes a lot out of me to keep it open so it's a lot easier just covering it up," he explained with a grin pleased at their response. "Why don't you ask Gaara some questions, he must be getting lonely." Gaara glared at him.

"How old are you?" Gaara smirked.

"A lot younger than him," he said jerking a thumb at Kakashi who was now scowling.

"What is the sign on your forehead?" asked Ron. "Is it a tattoo?" Gaara fingered the kanji sign gently.

"No, it's a scar." Harry stared at him.

"How did you get it then? Not many scars have a definite shape," he said.

"It's a kanji sign, it means 'love'. I did it myself at a time when I was completely alone in the world," he explained quietly. Kakashi clapped him on the shoulder.

"But you're not alone anymore, in fact you probably wish you had a few less friends considering all the noise they can make," he chuckled. Gaara smiled slightly and shook his head.

"No, I'm happy with things the way they are. Now," He clapped his hands and the four guards appeared in a puff of smoke. "Our guards are willing to be used as a demonstration." The class sat up straighter, excited that they were may be able to see the guards in action. "Please introduce yourselves."

"Some of you know who some of us are," said Fox. "I'm Fox."

"Raven," said Sasuke, several girls swooned at the sound of his voice.

"I'm Stag," drawled Shikamaru.

"I'm Rabbit," muttered Hinata. Naruto ruffled her hair.

"You'll have to excuse Rabbit, she's the only girl with us and she can be very quiet."

Sasuke knocked his hand away. "Stop messing up her hair."

"Why? You mess it up all the time," said Naruto smirking behind his mask. Hinata and Sasuke blushed behind their masks.

"Now, now Fox," lectured Kakashi waving a finger at him. "You can't tease your team mates while on a mission. But I can, I'm much better at it anyway." Naruto tackled him playfully while the other shinobi rolled their eyes. Kakashi had Naruto in a headlock on the floor. "Yield?"

"Fine," sulked Naruto, the minute Kakashi released him he jumped up and kicked him into a wall. "No chance! I never yield!" Kakashi shook his head to clear it and dusted himself down while inspecting the wall.

"I think you dented the wall Fox," he said mildly. "You're gonna have to pay for that."

"What?" cried Naruto. "You're the one that crashed into it! You pay for it!"

"Erm… excuse me," said Hermione, they turned to her. She waved her wand and the wall straightened back out again.

"Oh… thanks Miss Granger," said Fox cheerfully. "I didn't think of that, I forgot that you lot can all use magic."

"You say that like you can't," said Harry slowly. "You can, can't you?"

"Not in the way you'd think of magic I suppose," he replied thoughtfully. "We call it chakra, we mainly use it for fighting I don't know if it can be used for everyday things like your magic can." The class gawped at him.

"Can you show us?" a couple of them called excited.

"Yeah, lets see how it's different!"

"Come on, please let us see!" Naruto looked a little confused and turned to the others.

"See you do make more questions than you answer," muttered Shikamaru.

"_It couldn't hurt to show them," said Hinata with a shrug._

"_Show them something that will scare them, they'll stop asking and know not to cross us," suggested Gaara. _Naruto threw himself at Gaara to hug him ignoring the stares of the students.

_"You're so smart!" he cried._

"_Now you're making a scene," moaned Shikamaru._ Naruto let go of Gaara and jumped back.

"_Sorry."_ He turned to the class. "Ok I'll show you one of my techniques but no more asking, ok?" They all nodded and waited. Naruto quickly made the hand signs for the shadow clone technique and watched their faces as they suddenly saw twenty fox masked clones appear.

"Wow!"

"That's so cool!"

"How did you do that?"

"Are they solid?"

"Do you use them to fight?" He gestured for them to be quiet.

"Yes I do use them to fight, they are solid and as they say there's strength in numbers," he said with a grin, he bowed and the clones disappeared. Shikamaru then melted away into the shadows, Hinata and Sasuke disappeared in a flurry of leaves and Naruto disappeared in a blaze of fire. The class were all chattering excitedly as the bell went for the end of class.

"Please remember," called Kakashi. "You won't be able to use techniques like that because you can't use chakra. You will however be able to learn to fight like they do."

Kakashi smirked at the looks of disappointment on their faces at his remark and tried hard not to laugh. They looked like puppies being denied their favourite chew toy! Speaking of which maybe he should use some of his nin-dogs as encouragement in classes, there are few things that encourage you to run more than a pack of dogs on your heels.

* * *

Please please review, a lot of ppl seem to be reading this story but hardly any one has reviewed! :(


	4. Taichou arrives!

Sorry its been longer than I expected since I updated, I was busy with my assignments at uni, but they're done now!

Hope you enjoy this chapter, if any of you have read my story **Golden Beast of the Unknown clan** then you hopefully recognise their captain for this mission.

Taichou means captain btw.

Enjoy!

_"italics"_ is language not native to country in at present.

* * *

There was a crack and a puff of smoke, a couple of the students screamed while the shinobi immediately stood on guard. The smoke cleared and three figures stood in its place, the shinobi instantly relaxed.

"_You!" yelled Naruto and Sasuke, pointing at the masked figure with long golden hair._ The other two new comers sighed. Kakashi and Gaara came forward from the staff table.

"_What are you three doing here?" asked Kakashi. "You're causing a scene."_ The three figures all wore ANBU masks. The one with a crow mask chuckled and handed Gaara a scroll.

"_Sorry Outoto-san," he laughed._ Gaara scanned the scroll before swearing colourfully; making the wolf masked one burst out laughing. The one with the hawk mask sighed and stepped forward.

"_Crow is here to deliver something to Gaara," he said glancing at the Kazekage who was still swearing. "I'm here to collect a mission report-"_

"_Shit!" cried Naruto running out._ They all sweat dropped.

"_He forgot didn't he?" asked Hinata._ Hawk sighed again.

"_I am also here to escort your captain."_ They all turned their eyes to Wolf and twitched. She'd wandered up to the staff table and was happily chatting to Dumbledore. Kakashi face palmed.

"_I'll deal with her."_ He turned to the other two. _"Are you staying?"_ They both nodded.

"_I need the mission report."_

"_I need Gaara to give me a reply… I also need that scroll back," said Crow eyeing Gaara who was muttering and looking like he wanted to tear said scroll to pieces._ Kakashi nodded and went to Wolf, Dumbledore smiled at him.

"Ah Professor Hatake. Such an interesting young lady, she's very entertaining." Kakashi smiled embarrassed.

"May I present our captain, Wolf." Dumbledore blinked as if surprised then smiled.

"Perhaps she could introduce herself to the school?" Kakashi could practically hear her smirk, he groaned.

"Glad to," she chirped. She turned to face the hall, all the students were whispering to each other. She smirked underneath her mask.

"Listen up!" Silence. "I am Wolf, the captain of the team that has been guarding you. Now I'm sure my team have already told you the rules but I'm going to tell you again just to make sure we're clear." She paused a moment. "No one leaves their House after nine. Anyone caught by us will be punished as we see fit. You are not allowed to do anything that makes us deem you a threat. If you do we will not hesitate to kill you. Finally, if you attempt to remove our masks or discover our identities we will kill you." She released a killing intent. "Get it into your heads, we hide our identities for a reason, we will deem you a threat to our mission if you try to discover them." There was a shocked silence before whispering broke out, she smiled catching a bit of what was being said. "Dumbledore-sama has given us permission to do as we see fit and we will not have anyone endanger our mission, regardless of who you are." Dumbledore stood.

"Thank you Wolf, would you and some of your team please come to my office to discuss things." She nodded and signalled for the other shinobi to gather by the hall door.

"_So who wants to stay guard and who wants to come with me?"_ Sasuke and Hinata exchanged glances.

"_We'll stay guard_," _offered Hinata._

"_It sounds like this is going to get political,"_ _murmured Sasuke._ Hinata nodded, as heir of the Hyuuga clan she had enough with politics at home. Wolf clapped her hands.

"_Ok!_ _Crow, Hawk do you want to come?" _They shrugged.

"_It would probably be best if we explained ourselves," said Hawk._ Naruto burst back into the room panting.

"_I've lost the report!"_ They all sweat dropped.

"_You can find it later, we're going to Dumbledore's office now."_ She clutched Kakashi's arm. _"You can take me since I don't know where it is."_ They all disappeared with a puff of smoke, they appeared in the office and waited a few minutes for the teachers to turn up.

* * *

"Oh, your team mates are here too," said Dumbledore as they arrived. "Can you take off your masks please?" Naruto and Shikamaru took their off with a sigh of relief.

"They get really hot!" gasped Naruto. Crow and Hawk exchanged looks.

"Technically we aren't part of the mission so we don't have to remove our masks," said Crow folding his arms.

"Then why are you here?" asked Snape coldly.

"I came to collect a mission report," answered Hawk. "For a mission as long as this one someone will come every month to check on the progress. I also came to escort their captain."

"I have to get Gaara to sign some things," said Crow cheerfully while Gaara glared at him. "Outoto thought he could escape paperwork." Gaara huffed.

"Outoto?" queried Dumbledore. "Doesn't that mean little brother?" Gaara sighed.

"I guess it can't be helped, Crow is my older brother." He smirked slightly. "But I'm the one in charge." Kankuro nudged him playfully.

"Yeah but look who has to do all the paperwork."

Gaara scowled. Wolf nodded sagely agreeing, stretching her arms behind her head.

"Paperwork sucks! Fox can do it all for this mission."

"What!" yelled Naruto. "Why me? You're the captain!" She took off her mask with a flourish and smirked.

"Because I'm captain I say you can do it." She grinned. "It's good practice for you."

"Lazy slacker," muttered Naruto under his breath. Wolf smiled and leapt on Kakashi.

"Onii-chan! How have you been? I haven't seen you in ages!"

"Big brother?" asked Dumbledore shocked, the other teachers also looked shocked.

"Professor Hatake is this girl really you're younger sister?" asked Flitwick. He sighed.

"Not by blood. We're not related what so ever, we just adopted each other," he explained. She pouted at him, he shook his head _"it's easier this way" he explained. _She sighed and nodded.

"But still! That means she's younger than you and she's in charge!" The shinobi all rolled their eyes.

"So? Age doesn't matter to us if you have the skills." Wolf nodded.

"Yep, Onii-chan graduated at five," she pouted. "He beat me by a year, I was six when I graduated." The others complained.

"Hey stop saying it like you're disappointed!"

"Yeah, the rest of us had to wait until we were twelve!" McGonagall gasped.

"Miss Wolf, just how old are you?" Wolf frowned.

"It's just Wolf thanks. I'm 21."

The teachers gaped at her, not understanding how she could be a trained killer when she was only a few years older than some of their students. She had long golden hair and was slim from training, her eyes were also golden with slitted pupils that flashed dangerously. She completely ignored them and turned to Crow and Hawk grinning.

"So how long are you two staying for?"

"No more than a day. We have plans," muttered Hawk. Wolf smirked knowingly.

"Oh yeah, you two haven't seen each other in a while," she said finger on lips. "I was wondering how long it would take before you ended up making out in front of everyone again like when-" Gaara covered her mouth hurriedly.

"I do not want to hear about my brother's sex life." He raised a nonexistent eyebrow. "I don't want to know how you know so much about what they get up to either." Naruto chuckled.

"Yeah, are you a stalker? Or is it just because you hang around Kakashi-sensei too much?" Wolf laughed.

"Oh please! You're forgetting who set up nearly every shinobi here." They sweat dropped. Dumbledore frowned.

"Set up?" Shikamaru sighed.

"_Troublesome._ She sets up people in her spare time, it's like a hobby for her." He jerked a thumb to Crow and Hawk. "She set those two up and they've been dating ever since." Professor Sprout smiled.

"The two of you must be indebted to her then. I'm sure you make a lovely couple." They felt Hawk glare slightly.

"Just to make things clear here, despite my long hair I am not a woman. I'm a guy."

"But you're dating?" asked a teacher shocked. Hawk folded his arms obviously annoyed.

"Where we're from that doesn't matter at all. We could die on any mission, if we find someone we like we tend to put our all into the relationship regardless of gender. No one begrudges anyone of being happy while they can," he said coldly. This was met with silence, Dumbledore cleared his throat awkwardly.

"So you will continue as you have been, guarding the castle?" Wolf nodded.

"Of course, that is our mission. Although I understand we are to guard a certain student as well?" Naruto nodded.

"Harry Potter, vital to the war that will soon take place here. We've already identified him and those close to him, I'll show you him later." Wolf nodded.

"How've you been doing shifts and stuff?" she asked, they all turned to Shikamaru. "Ah, I'll ask him to explain it later then. But I take it Gaara is patrolling nearly every night regardless?" Shikamaru nodded. McGonagall gasped.

"Nearly every night? Impossible! He would collapse with exhaustion and he has to teach every day!" Naruto growled at her.

"Leave it lady! Gaara doesn't sleep, he never has done." Crow coughed awkwardly.

"Actually he did once," he said sheepishly. "Nearly gave us a heart attack when we realised, we thought he'd died for a minute." The others turned to Gaara curious.

"Really?" He huffed and pouted slightly.

"It was once, I don't really know what happened. One minute I was doing paperwork the next I was being fussed over on the floor as if I was dying." Naruto and Wolf laughed at this mental image. Gaara scowled at them and turned away in a huff.

"Aww! Don't be like that Gaara!" cried Naruto hugging him from behind. "You know we love you." Wolf snickered and replaced her mask with a sigh.

"Is someone going to show me our rooms then? I'm beat! I hope you realise I literally got back off a mission was told about this one and basically shoved back out the door!" Shikamaru winced.

"Well that's troublesome. Didn't you even get to see anyone before you left?" She frowned and took off her mask again.

"Actually yeah… I saw one person…" She turned to Kakashi. "Onii-chan?"

"What?"

"You did tell Iruka you were coming on this mission right?" He looked puzzled.

"What kind of idiot do you take me for?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Said how long you would be and everything?" she persisted. He nodded.

"Yeah. Why?" She turned away mumbling.

"Looked pissed as hell the last I saw." Hawk chuckled slightly.

"Ah, probably annoyed. School hasn't finished yet so the teachers aren't allowed to go anywhere yet. That's why I'm here, Iruka-sensei would probably have come otherwise." He tilted his head. "Not that I won't be coming again, it's most likely to be me and Crow that come since he has to keep Gaara updated on news from his village."

Kakashi whined and pouted. Wolf laughed.

"Don't worry, Hokage said Iruka can come collect a mission report later." She smirked. "I'm sure the two of you will make the most of your reunion." They could swear that Kakashi blushed bright red at that.

"PERVERT!" cried Naruto. "Eww! I don't want to know what you and Iruka-sensei do together." He scowled. "Just be happy I'm willing to share." Kakashi growled threateningly and Wolf moved to placate him.

"He didn't mean it Onii-chan, he was only teasing. You know he's ok as long as Iruka is happy, besides," she sneered at Naruto. "He should be busy enough with his own love life." It was Naruto's turn to turn bright red.

* * *

Okay its obvious who Crow is but can anyone guess who Hawk is? Its a rather unconventional pairing but i've read it in a couple of stories and fell in love with them.

Please remember to review and tell me what you think of the story so far. I might not update for a while since I'm waiting for my sister to bring up the 5th HP book because i've forgotten half the things that happen in it.

Same goes for my story **Exorcists come to Hogwarts why?** i'm waiting for my sister to bring the 4th HP book otherwise i'll miss bits out. Don't worry she's bringing them some time this week so hopefully you shouldn't have to wait as long for my to post another chapter.

Please review!


	5. Getting down to business

Oh my god! so sorry it's taken me this long to get a new chapter out! Well done to all of you who guess correctly who Hawk was!

Hope you enjoy it, i'm readin up on the book over christmas so i don't think i'll get another chapter of this out before then.

BTW Yana is an OC from my story Golden Beast of the Unknown clan which is set in the Naruto universe, she appears in a lot of my stories, hope you find her as amuzing as i do.

Onwards to the new chapter!

* * *

"Sheesh! I'm glad that's over," moaned Wolf collapsing on the couch. "I thought they'd never stop asking questions! It wasn't just me right? They were being really nosey!"

They all rolled their eyes.

"Yana quit complaining," sighed Sasuke. "You sound like Shikamaru." Yana smirked.

"Oh? And that's a bad thing?" she asked teasingly. "Sounding like the guy with a high I.Q.?"

"It is when said guy is also the laziest person alive," muttered Neji taking his mask off with a sigh of relief. "Still it went pretty smoothly." Kankuro also took off his mask and grimaced.

"Sheesh! They weren't half surprised though at two guys dating," he grumbled. Neji kissed him lightly on the cheek and smiled.

"It doesn't bother me, they're only clients." Kankuro smirked and looked like he wanted more than a kiss on the cheek. Yana rolled her eyes at them.

"So are you two going to stay the night? It's got pretty late," she said glancing out the window. They all turned to look, it was pitch black outside now. Naruto whistled.

"Wow. Time flies." He turned to Yana. "Did you want me to show you the boy we have to protect?" She nodded then turned to the others looking miffed.

"So where are we sleeping? As far as I can see we have enough beds for eight and nine people." They all froze eyeing each other. Getting to sleep in a proper bed while on a high-ranking mission wasn't something that happened often. Yana sighed.

"I can see that since I'm in charge I'm going to have to be the one to sort it out," she mumbled. "Fine. Well I'm not going to ask the couples to share with anyone else so that's three rooms gone." She looked back and forth between Kakashi and Shikamaru. "I don't suppose you two mind sharing for tonight?" she asked them. They shook their heads.

"No, that's fine." She sighed with relief.

"Good. You can show me the boy now," she said to Naruto and then the two of them left. Sasuke frowned.

"Oi. Where is she sleeping?" he asked. "She just gave everyone else all the beds."

* * *

"So what's he like?" asked Yana as they walked to the Gryfindor tower. "He's not one of those people who have no survival instincts is he?" she asked pulling a face. "That would make our job pointless, you might as well kill him now." Naruto chuckled.

"I thought he was like that at first, danger always seems to find him from what I've heard. But he always manages to sort things out with very little help, so he does have great survival instincts to have lasted this long with what he's gone against." They both stopped and turned around bemused.

"Gaara why are you even trying to hide?" Gaara appeared out of the shadows.

"I thought the students would feel more comfortable if a teacher was present." He raised an eyebrow at Yana. "By the way they realised you didn't say where you where going to sleep." Yana pouted.

"That's because I'm taking the night shift. After tonight we can get it sorted properly with a watch system and everything," she explained with a shrug. Gaara sighed.

"I'm just warning you, Kakashi-san wasn't happy. He thinks you should get some sleep, you did just get back off a mission." She shrugged again and stopped outside the portrait.

"Is this it?" she asked Naruto. He nodded and they made sure their masks were firmly in place before disappearing in a puff of smoke to reappear in the Gryfindor common room. The student gasped and moved away in shock. Yana whistled.

"Wow! Nice place," she said looking around at everything. Gaara pinched his nose.

"Please try to behave," he muttered. "I'm not explaining if you break something." She laughed.

"Like I need back up if I do." Then she noticed all the students were staring at them. "Hello… stop staring, it's rude." They all gulped.

"What are you doing here?" asked a boy.

"Well I wanted to look around. I only got here today and since I'm the captain I should get familiar with the place." They stared.

"_You're_ the captain?" She scowled.

"So what? I have the skill so yes, I'm the captain." A bushy haired girl stood nearer to her.

"I'm sorry, he didn't mean it offensively. We're just surprised, you don't sound that old," she explained.

"Well miss…"

"Hermione Granger."

"Well Hermione, I'm not that old. I'm twenty one but if you have the skills what does it matter?" she asked resting a hand on her hip. They seemed surprised at her age. "Hey, since my second doesn't appear to be being useful could you introduce me to your friends? I'd like to get to know some people in each house." Hermione nodded eagerly.

"This is Ron," she gestured to a tall red haired boy. "And this is Harry." A skinny black haired boy with green eyes and glasses. Yana saw Naruto's slight movement at Harry's name, so he was the one they were protecting. She smiled.

"Thank you. I hope if I need help I can rely on you." She draped an arm around Naruto laughing. "My second here is useless." He growled.

"Wolf! I'm not useless!" She snorted.

"I know, I just like winding you up." She looked at Gaara. "So are we good to go now Gaara?" she asked. He nodded.

"If you are intent on patrolling all night on your own then you'd best get started." She nodded and disappeared in smoke.

"How do you do that?" asked Ron breathlessly. "It's amazing!" Naruto chuckled.

"It's a secret. Come on Gaara, I don't know about you but I'm beat!" he said stretching. Gaara nodded staring at him, Naruto noticed and smirked behind his mask. "Oh well, you never sleep any way so maybe you should offer Wolf some help," he suggested. Gaara scowled making him laugh.

"Let me remind you Fox, she can't order me around." Naruto shrugged.

"You might as well though, you'll only get bored otherwise." Gaara sighed and nodded making Naruto laugh. He winked at him from behind the mask.

"Don't worry once I've caught up on my sleep, I'll stay up and keep you company."

* * *

The next day the shinobi were all a little slow getting up despite the fact that Yana was the only one that had been on patrol that night, so it wasn't really surprising to find her crashed out on the sofa in their common area. Kakashi shook his head as he stared down at her. She'd just got back off a mission, she really shouldn't have stayed up all of last night as well! Oh well, he'd have to live up to his role as a big brother and make sure she looked after herself then. He picked her up and placed her in his own bed before knocking on everyone's doors to make sure they were up.

"Rise and shine kids!" he called. "It's morning and we are on a mission." Gaara opened his door with a yank and growled.

"Some of us don't need a wake up call," he hissed, oh yeah Gaara doesn't sleep does he. Kakashi rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Oops my bad," he said nervously. After all Gaara is Kazekage for a reason and he's scary as fuck when he's angry. "I'll just let you wake Naruto in the future."

Gaara nodded and slammed the door shut in his face, Kakashi pouted, how rude. He turned back to the common room to see Neji walk in brushing his hair.

"Morning Kakashi-san," he murmured, the silver haired man nodded to him before going back to his own room.

He then proceeded to drag Shikamaru out of bed, there was no way he was going to let the Nara stay in the same room as his little sister while she was sleeping. Yes Kakashi is a bit of an over protective brother, although why he feels the need to when she's an S ranked shinobi in the bingo book is unknown.

"Come on Shikamaru," he said pulling him again. "You've had long enough to sleep."

Shikamaru grumbled as he got up went to the bathroom to get dressed, turns out he hadn't even noticed Yana was in the same room as him until he came back and stared at her asleep on the bed in confusion before sighing.

"Knew she shouldn't have patrolled last night," he mumbled going to join the others in the common room. Shikamaru walked in to see Neji and Kankuro preparing to leave, he raised an eyebrow at them.

"You guys seem in a hurry to leave," he said. Neji blushed slightly and turned back to making sure he had all his things, the puppeteer laughed and wrapped an arm round Neji's waist.

"We were given a set number of days to complete this mission," he explained. "We figured we could do it really quick and then manage to spend some time together."

"Oh yeah," mused Shikamaru. "It's been a while since you saw each other hasn't it? Must be difficult being in a relationship with someone from a different village." Kankuro shrugged and kissed Neji's cheek.

"If you really like them then they're worth the extra effort."

The Nara rolled his eyes and went to find someone who wasn't being sappy with a relationship… which meant there was only Kakashi, who's partner was back in Konoha or Yana who was asleep. Great… a toss up between his psychotic captain who was asleep or a perverted genius who would be moping over Iruka being back at Konoha. Sometimes being the only single person here (or at least the only one awake) really sucked.

Urgh… he really needed a smoke, thinking that he pulled out a pack from his pocket and lit one with a small fire jutsu. He took a breath before expelling the smoke in a cloud, he could understand why Asuma had always been smoking, it helped you relax so much which he was going to need because this mission was shaping up to be really troublesome.

He sighed heavily and dropped down onto the sofa, that Professor Umbridge was very annoying, she kept trying to talk to them while them were on duty, asking stupid _troublesome_ questions and trying to find their living quarters. Dumbledore had informed them that she was working for the Ministry and as such wasn't trusted enough to be in on what the shinobi were doing, actually she was publicly saying Voldemort was not back and as such there was no need for any extra security.

That didn't mean the Ministry wasn't interested in the shinobi though, oh no! Umbridge had apparently been given instructions to see if they could work for the Ministry, as if they would betray their current client, besides they were shinobi that meant they hated democracy; a Kage was basically a dictator after all. Shikamaru looked up as the rest of the shinobi entered the room, except Yana who was still sleeping. Kankuro and Neji must have been really eager for some time together because they only stayed long enough to say a quick goodbye to everyone before they disappeared.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" asked Naruto crashing next to Shikamaru on the sofa.

"Well, Gaara and I will be teaching," said Kakashi thinking. "It should be up to Yana to decide what you're doing since she's the captain… but she's completely crashed out asleep." He turned to Shikamaru. "You got a plan?" The lazy genius groaned and buried his face in his hands.

"Troublesome… well we shouldn't need to follow the kid to all his lessons," he mused. "Definitely not yours, we know he's safe there. I don't like that Umbridge woman though, she reeks of trouble, and someone needs to watch him in that class. One person can watch him throughout the day in shifts, so Sasuke for three hours, Hinata the next three and so on.

Those of us not on babysitting duty can patrol the castle, it's a really big place and Hinata's Byakugan is going to be really handy, we should each patrol a few floors. I think it would be best if we were all present in the Great hall for the evening meal, everyone will be in one place and they'd need all of us if something happened there." Shikamaru paused. "We should probably put seals up though around the castle for when we all are in the Hall just in case something goes wrong and they'll give us warning when we're patrolling." Naruto nodded.

"I'll write them up tonight, does a hundred sound enough?" asked the blonde.

"Yeah, until we get an idea of how far that'll cover any way."

"What about at night?" asked Kakashi. "It's a pretty busy schedule any way without finding time to sleep."

"Well… you and Gaara will be asked to patrol at night any way as part of the teaching staff so that will cover a few nights," he murmured. "We could have it so that out of us actually being guards that three people rotate the shifts during the day and the other two take the night shift because it will need more than one person. Gaara can help out if he's bored, I'm sure staying awake all night if Naruto's asleep won't be much fun."

Gaara and Naruto glared at him slightly. "After a week or so we can swap round two so that the same two aren't stuck on night shift and everyone gets a turn." Naruto gaped at him, mouth wide open.

"How the hell do you do that?" he cried grasping his hair. "I'm having trouble just remembering what you said! Let alone thinking it up in the first place!"

"That's because he's brain and you're brawn." They all spun round to face the bedroom Kakashi and Shikamaru had been in; Yana was leaning against the door frame smiling sleepily at them. Kakashi went over to her looking worried.

"Yana you should still be asleep," he admonished checking her over. "Go back to bed." She yawned and smiled up at him.

"I will Onii-chan, just as soon as I approve of Shika-kun's strategy for the shifts," she murmured. "I think it's a good idea, we need to give it a trial run of a few weeks though to make sure no unexpected problems crop up." They all nodded and watched as she yawned again. "Gomen, I'm going back to bed. Naruto, you're second in command right? I'm leaving you in charge of this motley crew while I sleep, ok?"

He cheered and punched a fist into the air.

"Yeah, I'm awesome!"

Oh boy, a hyped up Naruto in charge of the defence of school for magic that had ghosts… which he was terrified of… this was going to go over so well, they'd just have to hope that the resulting damages weren't too expensive or they'd have to end up paying for it too.

They could only pray that Yana had slept enough to be able to take over tomorrow… definitely pray, they wouldn't put it past Naruto to scar the entire student population with that stupid jutsu of his.

* * *

Yay i finally got another chapter out!

Any way i hope you enjoyed reading it.

Probably won't update again until after christmas and that's if i'm not too busy with exams.

Please review, thanks for reading!


	6. That Umbridge woman

**I am actually in the middle of exams right now but it was bugging me that i hadn't updated in a while so here we are.**

**Really random but i was reading this story and Yamato comments on Naruto's ability to change people and well... what would have happened if they'd locked him in a room with Danzo?**

**Urgh i'd forgotten what happened next in the book which is mainly why this chapter took so long to write but it's done now and i'm reminding myself what happens, there's so much coz of how long the book is! This story might turn out longer than i intended but oh well.**

**Thanks for all your reviews everyone!  
**

**Hope you enjoy reading.  
**

* * *

Sasuke twitched in the shadowed corner of the hall he was standing in, it hadn't even been a few hours of Naruto being in charge and already he wanted to kill the blonde, in all seriousness how did he manage to get into ANBU let alone pass to become a captain? The blonde Jinchuuriki was almost literally bouncing off the walls and generally being a nuisance, he wondered what on earth Gaara saw in him because he needed the patience of a god to be able to put up with _that_.

They were in the Great hall waiting for the students to finish breakfast, Kakashi and Gaara would be teaching their classes while Sasuke had been delegated to babysitting duty watching the Potter boy for the morning. Shikamaru had dragged Naruto off in an attempt to calm him down by making him look up the types of seals they needed and where they could be placed, sensory seals, protection seal, privacy seal, the list goes on, he pitied Naruto because his hand would probably be really cramped after he finished writing all of those down.

Naruto had had a stroke of genius however and created a Kage bunshin for each of them so that if anything came up they could just dispel it and inform him. Hinata had taken up the advice in Dumbledore's note to go have a look in the library to give them a better idea of what type of spells they would be up against if they came in to contact with a Death Eater.

As such Sasuke's morning was relatively boring since Shikamaru was managing to keep Naruto busy and nothing happened in any of Harry's classes. Unfortunately he had Defence Against the Dark Arts this afternoon when it was Hinata's turn for guard duty, he seriously hoped nothing happened or he was going to kill that obnoxious Umbridge woman. Shikamaru had already informed them all to be wary around her, she had been asking around about them and trying to find their quarters which immediately put her in the 'approach with caution' list. However the woman was just plain annoying and disturbing in a creepy too sweet kind of way.

A shiver ran down his back, in a way her creepy false sweetness reminded him of Orochimaru even though she was no where near as powerful, he hoped he never had to sit in on her class even though their charge was most at risk there. He snorted as Harry left potions in a mood and watched with amusement, as Professor Snape seemed to need to calm himself down after he'd gone. At least watching how those two interacted would keep him from getting bored, honestly it was kinda like watching how he and Naruto used to act but harsher. Hmm… maybe he should check his Dumbledore to make sure Snape wouldn't be a risk since he did seem to hate Harry a lot, just another thing for them to discuss tonight then.

Hinata was not pleased. They'd all agreed that Umbridge was a perfectly horrible woman and really really creepy, there was just no two ways about it. Naruto had looked in her office and come out twitching, muttering stuff about pink, fluffy, and ugly evil kittens… yeah, they didn't want to go check either.

So it was with great reluctance that she went to Umbridge's class that afternoon when she was teaching Harry. She kept to the shadows at the back of the room as the students entered so that they wouldn't know she was there, it was totally unfair that the one class their charge might truly be in danger in was the one that they all wanted to avoid like the plague. Maybe they could just get Yana to cover this class when Harry was in it, she wouldn't let the toad face get to her and would probably end up killing the woman if she got too obnoxious, and that would save everyone a whole lot of trouble.

Hinata watched as the woman made everyone quiet down and put away their wands before telling them what to read, she frowned as everyone exchanged looks of disbelief when Hermione asked if they would be doing any practical spell work and was told no. She was deliberately hindering their learning and stopping them from being prepared if a war really did happen! She narrowed her eyes as Harry basically got into a shouting match with her before being told that he would be serving detention with her for the week, one of them would have to be there for these detentions to make sure she didn't try to do something to him.

The Hyuuga heiress felt uncharacteristically angry, Harry was having a tough enough time with most of the wizarding world being against him, the last thing he needed was being ostracised at school. She snuck out after him when he was sent to Professor McGonagall to inform her about his detentions.

* * *

Hinata crept out of the shadows once Harry had left the office.

"Do you want us to keep an eye on him?" she asked softly. McGonagall sighed heavily and rubbed her temples.

"It would be ideal," she said. "Professor Umbridge does not like Harry and although I can't imagine her doing something to harm him it's better safe than sorry." Hinata nodded.

"We don't trust her," she stated grabbing the professor's full attention. "She keeps asking about us and trying to find our quarters… she doesn't give off a very pleasant aura. Her class is the only one we absolutely must have one of us in." She paused for a moment. "Have you seen what she's teaching them?" McGonagall pulled a face.

"Unfortunately yes," she muttered. "It might have done me better not to see, the Ministry is so paranoid that Albus is up to something that they're trying to prevent the students from learning anything practical in case it is used against them." Hinata nodded thoughtfully.

"Yes… technically that's a logical way to go about it," she said, McGonagall stared at her in disbelief. "I'm not saying I approve, but if I were in their position that would be what I'd do." She sighed. "As it is with how you think this will turn into a war… all it's going to do is result in the death of a lot of children."

* * *

Yana woke up to find the room dark and groaned. Damn it! She hadn't meant to sleep through the entire day! She wasn't on night duty so how on earth was she going to get back to sleep? She sat up grumbling and went in to the common room to see if any of the others were taking a break from their jobs.

Yana immediately raised an eyebrow at the sight of Naruto moaning on the sofa nursing his hand pathetically.

"Weren't you suppose to be in charge while I slept?" she asked planting her hands on her hips. "What on earth did you do to your hand?" Naruto pouted and gave her puppy dog eyes.

"Yana-nee-chan!" he cried. "They were all really mean to me! I was really excited about being in charge and everything and Shikamaru made me sit here and write seals out all day just because I got a little bit over excited!" She ruffled his hair and frowned.

"Well that won't do now will it?" she protested. "I put you in charge so they were suppose to listen to you and let you decide things." Naruto grinned sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well… I did need to get the seals done so I suppose it wasn't a total lose," he mumbled. "And they probably wouldn't have made me stay here all day if I hadn't tried to prank some of the students." She deadpanned before sighed at him in exasperation.

"What am I going to do with you Naruto?" she asked. "You're an ANBU captain now and you're training to become the next Hokage… you can't keep being childish."

"I'm not stupid!" he complained. "I know when I can get away with it and when it's inappropriate, it's not like I act like that all the time!" She smiled at him and pushed his legs off the sofa so she could sit down next to him.

"I know, now tell me about these seals you've written up," she said. "Which ones did you use?"

Naruto grinned excitedly and pulled the coffee table over with his fuuinjutsu book on and started flicking through the pages. Fuuinjutsu was something Naruto had become very good at over the years much to the surprise of most of those that knew him, those that knew his father had kinda been expecting it for a while now.

Fuuinjutsu was one of the more obscure shinobi arts and very hard to master so most people probably wondered how Naruto had the patience to try understand it, Yana had been the one to recommend it to him one day when he'd had a really bad day and had been worrying about the seal that kept the fox in him. She told him that if he studied Fuuinjutsu he'd be able to understand the seal and know for sure what it could do, that way he wouldn't have to worry so much about it.

Of course once she'd told him all the other stuff he would be able to do with it as well and the fact that he'd be one of a few people in the world that could do it he was pretty much hooked, he just loved creating new things and his forward thinking and creativity as a prankster helped him a lot with seals.

Naruto was aiming to become a Fuuinjutsu Master and he was well on his way there, Jiraya had been teaching him and Yana had given him advice as well as she'd passed her Mastery a couple of years ago, but to be honest he didn't need that much help with it he just seemed to understand it, Yana was busy trying to teach it to Shikamaru as well who found it interesting as it appealed to his analytical mind and meant that he didn't actually have to do much physical work which meant he could still be lazy.

"Oh you're awake now," said Kakashi as he entered the common room. Yana smiled at him and went back to listening to Naruto list off which seals he'd written up.

"How was your classes?" she asked curiously while still watching the seals Naruto pointed to and storing it away in her memory. Kakashi pulled a face.

"I'll never complain about how hard it was teaching team seven again," he groaned. "The kids here don't do _any _physical activities! Their one sport is played sitting down for heaven's sake! My only consolation is that they're all like this, even the adults, so even a bit of training should make a big difference."

Naruto cut off in his list of seals and turned to face the door eagerly and grinned as Gaara opened it looking really grumpy.

"Gaara! How was your day? Shikamaru made me write out seals all day!" he cried pouting. Gaara just sighed and flopped down on the nearest chair frowning.

"I hate teaching," he stated. "After this mission I'm never doing anything involving teaching again, at least not with a large group of them any way."

"This mission is so troublesome." They all whipped round trying to find Shikamaru since they'd hadn't even been aware he was in the room, eventually Yana peeked over the back of the sofa and deadpanned at the sight of the lazy Nara lying on the floor with his eyes closed.

"You're so lazy Shika-kun," she said. "How long have you been there? Don't you have a job to do?" He just shrugged and pushed himself up coming round to the front of the sofa rubbing his eyes.

"Not specifically, Sasuke was on duty this morning, Hinata this afternoon and me and Naruto were looking up seals," he explained. "Besides I might as well sleep now before I have to do the night shift."

"Hmm… speaking of which where is Sasuke?" asked Kakashi looking around. "I haven't seen him since this morning."

"Oh he popped in earlier saying he wanted to go check out the forest," Naruto told him. "Apparently its forbidden for students to enter it so he was thinking we could maybe use it do some training." Yana nodded thoughtfully.

"That's a good idea," she said slowly. "I'll go check it out later." Kakashi clapped his hands together loudly.

"Come on then, it's round about dinner time," he said prodding them all towards the door. "Lets go get some food and see how Hinata-chan's shift went."

* * *

While Kakashi and Gaara had to eat at the staff table the other five hid up in the rafters of the Hall hidden by the magic that made it look like the sky. Sasuke hadn't found anything in the forest but had managed to talk to Hagrid who told him there were all sorts of dangerous creatures in there and that was why it was forbidden. Naruto seemed to think that it would be awesome to go see just how dangerous these creatures were.

They agreed that Naruto and Shikamaru would put up all the seals that night when they were on patrol and Yana was going to ask permission from Dumbledore to use the forest for training after dinner.

"So Hinata-chan, did you have any trouble?" asked Naruto. She almost immediately frowned and glanced towards the staff table. Yana caught on to the meaning.

"Did that Umbridge woman cause trouble?" she probed. Hinata nodded.

"Harry had detention with her every night for a week," she explained. Her pale eyes hardened as she pulled a face. "I promised McGonagall-san that one of us would keep an eye on him there, I don't trust her to not try something."

"Fine, Shikamaru, Naruto, can one of you keep an eye on him tonight then?" asked Yana. "Who knows what she'll try to pull?" Hinata grimaced.

"There may be another problem…" she muttered catching the others attention. "She isn't teaching them any thing practical, she isn't letting them use magic in her class." They all gaped at her.

"But that's insane! The whole point is to practice them for real!"

"I know, according to McGonagall-san the Ministry is afraid that Dumbledore is trying to overthrow them," explained Hinata. "They don't want him using the students against them."

"This is so messed up," said Sasuke bluntly. "They're going to get everyone killed."

It seemed like their mission had just got harder, now they might have to protect the castle from internal forces as well as external ones. In other words, they were all beginning to seriously regret taking this mission, it had been more bad news one after the other now all they needed was their charge to do something even more stupid and give Umbridge an excuse to expel him.

Then they're be up the creek without a paddle.

* * *

**Sorry that not much really happens in this chapter, should be some good stuff in the next one though for sure.**

**Like them finding out about what happens in Harry's detentions and trying to set up the DA. **

**Definately won't update until after exams are finished now though.  
**

**Thanks for reading, please review.  
**


	7. Torture detention

**Hey i'm updating earlier than i thought but then again i don't have a set pattern really... just know that i'll have at least one new chapter every month.**

**Thanks so much for people's reviews, i really apprechiate them.**

**Remeber **_italics_ **is language foreign to the country their in, so in other words if the shinobi are speaking it then it's in Japanese and the wizards can't understand them... except Dumbledore.  
**

**Here's the new chapter enjoy!  
**

* * *

Shikamaru eyed Naruto warily when he turned up for the night shift, he was sniggering and that look in his eye reminded him of when the blonde pulled some elaborate prank.

"What's up with you?" he asked through narrowed eyes. Naruto quickly fisted a hand over his mouth to cover up his laughing.

"One of my kage bunshin in the Gryffindor common room just dispelled," he chuckled, Shikamaru raised an eyebrow in question. "Those Weasley twins have made these sweets that fake you being ill to get out of class, bite one half to get ill and bite the other half to get well again, they're brilliant!"

The shadow-nin face palmed and sighed heavily, he really hoped the three of them didn't meet personally and make an alliance or something, he had a feeling that the school might not survive if they did.

"Is that all?" he drawled heavily. Naruto shook his head still grinning.

"Nope, that Hermione went to tell them off because they were using first years as test subjects and she threatened them with their mother! You should have seen the look on their faces! And then the girl started making these funny woollen… blobs… she says they're clothes for the house elves." Naruto frowned. "What is a house elf any way?"

"Troublesome," sighed Shikamaru. "They're these little people like things that work in the kitchen mainly, they make all the food and keep the place clean," he explained.

"Ah, cool, I might go visit one day," mused Naruto. "Tell them to put ramen on the menu."

_"Stop talking about ramen… stop thinking about it too," came Yana's voice through their headsets._

"_Yikes! How did you know I was?" asked Naruto affronted. _They could practically feel her rolling her eyes.

"_Naruto this is you we're talking about," she said slowly. "When are you not thinking about ramen? Now stop yapping and get to work." _

"Yes captain," they chanted in unison.

They crept off into the shadows and began their patrol, the castle was actually fairly creepy at night and Naruto's fear of ghosts was not helping as they kept popping up unexpectedly, usually through a wall or the floor, it made them very jumpy. Eventually Shikamaru was torn between leaving the blonde so he could patrol on his own in peace and quiet or staying with him to make sure he didn't have a panic attack and wake up the whole castle.

"Naruto?" he called, the blonde Jinchuuriki jumped slightly and turned round.

"Yeah?" he asked nervously. Shikamaru sighed and waved him closer.

"Why don't you just create a ton of kage bunshin and have them patrol?" he said. "That way you don't have to worry about the ghosts and you'll still know if something goes wrong because they'll just dispel and tell you." Naruto paused to think about it before nodding.

"I guess that would work," he said slowly making the hand sign. "Want me to make enough to cover you too? You can just walk through the shadows to get to them if something happens right?"

Shikamaru shrugged and gave the go ahead, a hundred clones popped into existence and Naruto sent them off in pairs all around the castle. The two then made their way back to the common room only to find Yana there looking moody.

"Err… Yana-nee-chan?" called Naruto eyeing her nervously. "Are you ok?" She nodded then started sulking.

"I knew I shouldn't have slept through the entire day!" she moaned. "Now I can't sleep because my sleep pattern is all out of wack!" She turned to them abruptly and glared. "Aren't you two suppose to be on patrol?" Naruto grinned sheepishly.

"Well you see-"

"Naruto couldn't concentrate because of the ghosts," interrupted Shikamaru. "He created one hundred kage bunshin and sent them off all around the castle, they'll dispel if anything happens and I can shadow walk to where they are."

Yana eyed them thoughtfully, it was a pretty good plan actually. The kage bunshin would alert them but save them from receive any initial damage in an attack and Shikamaru's shadow walking… it was a really useful technique but a bit weird. She didn't know the technicalities behind the technique but she knew it allowed Shikamaru to walk between shadows without ever showing himself, he could take passengers along too but they had to be touching him and there was a draw back of not being able to use jutsu while within the technique.

For the purpose of the night shifts though it was ideal and meant that if necessary her team could travel undetected. She agreed to let them use this method for the nights they were on patrol but they still had to stay awake so that they would be ready in case something did happen, they would just be able to stay in their quarters instead of wandering around the castle.

"Did you check on Harry?" asked Yana as the other two settled down on the sofa.

"Yeah, no one was in there," said Naruto. "He was asleep in his room, the detentions must start tomorrow night, I guess they have to have one day notice or something in case they already have detention with someone else." Shikamaru sighed heavily as Yana shot them a warning glance.

"Don't worry Yana," he mumbled. "We'll watch the kid personally ok? I doubt there'll be ghosts in there to scare Naruto so we'll just send the kage bunshin on patrol and sit in on his detention, ok?" She nodded. "Sheesh, we know that woman is up to something, we'd have to be denser than a brick to leave her alone with him."

* * *

So the next night that was were they were, sitting in the shadows of the classroom waiting for Harry to turn up for his detention. Shikamaru didn't blame the glares and creeped out looks his blonde partner kept sending to the door that led to Umbridge's office, he'd checked it out too out of curiosity as to why it grossed out Naruto so much.

He was really wishing he hadn't, there's only so much pink and fluffy kittens in bows that a person can take before they need therapy, in fact this mission might send the whole team to the psych ward in Konoha to make sure it hadn't completely screwed with them.

He shuddered as there was a knock on the door and that… toad answered in a fake sweet sugary voice, he glanced at Naruto only to see him praying.

"What are you doing?" he asked incredulously. Naruto grimaced.

"Praying that she doesn't want immortality and that Orochimaru is really dead," he said bluntly. "If those two ever meet I'm committing senpaku."

Shikamaru also sent a quick prayer too and hoped that their charge would not be scarred for life. They watched as Harry tried to get out of detention on Friday for Quidditch tryouts, this lead to Shikamaru quickly having to explain to Naruto what it was, didn't he read any of the information they were given?

Naruto thought it sounded awesome and spent the next ten minutes trying to work out how he could persuade Yana to let him steal a broomstick so he could try it out… all for the cultural experience of course.

They could see that Harry was trying to control himself as she goaded him, she was looking for any excuse to punish him some more, the bitch. Naruto blinked a few times then sniffed the air frowning.

"What?" asked Shikamaru curious. "Is something wrong?" Naruto rotated his head still frowning.

"I can smell blood," he muttered. "Only a bit but its definitely blood." Then they heard Harry's small gasp, drawing their attention back to him. His hand was bleeding slightly.

Shikamaru's mind raced, how was he bleeding? He was only writing lines for goodness sake, that shouldn't cause him to bleed! He clamped a hand over Naruto's mouth as he felt the growl build up and shook his head. Naruto ripped the hand away and pointed to Harry.

"The quill!" he hissed still pointing. "She making him use a quill that carves the lines into the back of his hand!"

Sure enough when Shikamaru looked closer the words 'I must not tell lies' was written on the back of his hand. The shadow-nin wasn't sure how he managed to keep Naruto from attacking Umbridge during the hours she made Harry write lines, eventually she let the boy go and they followed to make sure he made it back to Gryffindor tower, Naruto fuming all the way.

As soon as their charge was safe the blonde grabbed his partner and used shunshin to get to their quarters. Sasuke and Hinata had already gone to bed but the other three were still up, they looked up as the two appeared and were taken back by the look on Naruto's face. Gaara stood up hurriedly and made his way over.

"Naruto?" he questioned trying to keep from looking concerned, the blonde looked absolutely livid. "What's wrong?" He pried the shadow-nin from his lover's grip allowing the dark haired shinobi to flop onto the sofa with a sigh of relief.

"That bitch was making him carve lines onto the back of his hand!" hissed Naruto through tightly clenched teeth. "She gave him this quill and told him to write 'I must not tell lies' and it bloody used his blood to do it carving it on to his hand!" Yana stood up abruptly and grasped his shoulders.

"Naruto calm down," she murmured. "Why didn't you stop her?" The Jinchuuriki let out a frustrated noise.

"Because I don't know whether it's legal with the laws here," he cried. "It's no good stopping her if there's nothing that says its illegal for her to do it and then she'd know we were watching him!" Yana nodded and patted him on the head before sitting down heavily on the sofa, leaving Gaara to lead Naruto into their bedroom try calm him down.

"This is such a mess," she complained. "What do we do Onii-chan?"

Kakashi frowned as he thought about it. Naruto had done the right thing by not interfering this time, even if it had pained him to do so, they really had no idea whether what she was doing was illegal or not and until they found out they couldn't afford to interfere. Doing so would alert Umbridge to the fact that Harry was being watched by them and that would just make her all the more suspicious of Dumbledore and then she'd tattle to Fudge, she'd probably try get them thrown out as well since she'd shown her disapproval of them every time she'd spotted one of them.

"It would be helpful if we knew what that thing was called," he said eventually. "Then we could research it in the library and find its legal uses, I get the feeling that using it for detention isn't one of them." He smiled slightly. "I'm going to have fun imagining the look on McGonagall's face if she finds out, she'll be absolutely livid." Yana snorted and rolled her eyes.

"She definitely would be," she muttered. "But what Umbridge is doing… it's basically self inflicted torture! She's in a position of power, Harry won't complain for fear of further punishment from her or because he feels like he can't let her get the best of him. He can't refuse to do the detention, but making him carve words into the back of his hand…" she shook her head in disbelief. "I don't know if even Ibiki would use one."

It only got worse as the week went on, Harry obviously wasn't saying anything to anyone about the detentions and the words were no longer fading after each session. Hinata had found out that it was called a blood quill and had a highly restricted use, detentions was not one of the things it was allowed to be used in. Naruto wanted to report her to Dumbledore but Yana told them no. He only had one more night to do and he had learned by now not to do anything stupid around her again, hopefully he'd never have to have detention with Umbridge again.

Also… something about him intrigued her, it was the same with Shikamaru and Kakashi. Harry was a bit of a puzzle, he was a wizard like the rest of the castle but he was quite resilient to any type of pain and he refused to give in to other's demands, he was a bit like Naruto in that way. They didn't know why Harry was this 'Chosen one' to defeat Voldemort, but Harry was easily the most likely to survive any upcoming war out of the students. For that he'd earned their grudging respect considering the rest of the wizards were pitifully soft when it came to fighting and anything useful in war, by comparison Harry was hard… still not much better than a rookie genin but that was so much better than everyone else.

* * *

Yana watched with amusement on the Saturday when Harry went to post a letter from the Owlery and ran into an Oriental girl, he was obviously flustered around her and didn't know what to say. It was quite entertaining until Filch the caretaker came barging in with some harebrained idea that Harry was ordering Dungbombs. She watched the girl, called Cho she remembered, defend him and scowled as Filch tried to press the issue.

"He sent the owl ten minutes ago," Yana hissed dropping down from the roof behind Filch scaring him out of his wits. "You're too late if you wanted to check his mail for whatever petty reason Umbridge gave you." The three wizards stared at her in shock before Filch grumbled and left leaving the two students to stare at her. "It's rude to stare you know," she stated folding her arms.

Cho flushed in embarrassment and left in a hurry saying a quick goodbye to Harry. She turned to watch her leave before switching her attention back to Harry, who was still staring.

"You're the captain aren't you?" asked Harry nervously, Yana nodded her head. "What are you doing here?"

"Making sure the castle is safe," she said bluntly. The boy blinked a few times.

"But you came from the roof!" he said. "How did you get up there?"

"I climbed," she told him. "Now get along to breakfast, you won't get anything otherwise." She paused for a moment as she turned to leave. "I suggest you don't get in trouble with Umbridge again, she may do something worse next time." Harry gasped in outrage.

"You knew? Where you watching?" he yelled. She narrowed her eyes at him from behind her mask.

"We patrol at night, Fox found you the first night," she said. "He was livid when he came in, unfortunately we have no control over the teachers and since you refused to say anything to anyone we couldn't do anything." He gaped at her. "Please try not to give Fox an excuse to try and kill her, we'll get in trouble if he does." Then she was gone.

* * *

**Meh ending was a bit abrupt but that was were i got up to so... *shrugs* **

**Senpaku (think i spelt it right) is when someone commits suicide in regards to their honour... or something like that, Kakashi's dad did it.**

**Remeber to review, your thoughts are always appreciated and help me when writing.**

**Thank you for reading.  
**


	8. High Inquisitor & secret meetings

**So so sorry that this is a bit late, i was really busy. Then fanfiction wouldn't let me post any new chapters for ages which was really annoying.  
**

**That and i'm in the middle of writing 5 other stories too at the minute.**

**Hope you enjoy this new chapter, i was a bit slow writing it but i think it turned out ok.**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

It was about a few days later when anything else of interest happened, they'd been having a few quiet days much to their relief, when one of Naruto's bunshin reported something interesting. Naruto had immediately stiffened when the bunshin dispersed and they knew that something had happened because Naruto didn't do that when it was just a normal report. They'd all been just about to go to bed, apart from Naruto, Gaara and Shikamaru who were on the night shift, but this caught everyone's attention.

"What happened?" asked Yana worriedly, they all hoped it was nothing too serious. Naruto looked puzzled for a moment and shook his head to clear the new memories.

"Someone's head appeared in the fire in the Gryffindor common room and talked to Harry," said Naruto frowning. That was definitely one of the weirdest things they'd heard.

"What?" asked Kakashi bemused. "Moue… magic is so weird."

"It's a form of communication," said Sasuke quietly. "I read about it in the library, they throw this stuff called floo powder into a fire and then stick their head in the flames. It doesn't harm them," he explained seeing their incredulous faces. "They then say where they want to go and their head appears in the fire of that place and they can talk to who ever is there." There was a moment of silence.

"Why on earth do they find _us_ so weird?" protested Naruto. "They do things that are much stranger!"

"Never mind that! What did the floating head say?" Yana paused. "That sounded too weird."

"Erm… well Harry knew him," started Naruto. "Called him Sirius, they sounded close. It sounds like he's on the run or something because they got nervous about him being mentioned in the newspaper. Other than that they talked about the Ministry and Umbridge. Apparently Sirius's opinion of her is like ours, except he has evidence to back it up. In other words, she's an evil conniving bitch who worships the ground at the Minister's feet and hates anyone who isn't even slightly human."

The blonde paused for a moment playing through the memory. "He also backs up what McGonagall said about the Minister being afraid of Dumbledore creating an army using the students, he practically ordered Umbridge not to let them use active magic in classes."

Shikamaru sighed heavily and leaned back against the sofa. "We need to do something about her," he muttered. "That woman could seriously compromise our mission if something happens within the castle."

Hinata nodded. "We'll end up worrying about her trying to do something from the inside while we're attacked from the outside and coupled with the fact that the students can't really fight…"

"So basically, we're doomed," stated Gaara.

"… who is this Sirius person?" asked Kakashi. "Other than the fact that he's close to Harry, what do we know?"

"Apparently he's Harry's Godfather," muttered Yana flicking through some papers. "It was thought that he betrayed Harry's parents to Voldemort but it was a big mix up and it turns out it was another one of their friends that did it. No one outside the Order knows this though so he has to stay in hiding so he isn't arrested or worse."

"And what's the Order again?" asked Naruto sheepishly.

"They're the group that Dumbledore set up to fight against Voldemort," explained Shikamaru. "Although they're kind of secret at the moment since no one will publicly acknowledge Voldemort's return." Naruto deadpanned.

"So let me get this straight… we're protecting the school from someone everyone still thinks is dead, we may be hindered from inside by Umbridge and our main charge has a habit of getting into trouble?" he asked. Everyone sweat dropped, put like that their chances of success didn't seem very good. "Does no one else think this mission is really messed up?"

It was the next day when they realised just how in trouble they might be.

* * *

"Hogwarts High Inquisitor…" read Sasuke off the front of the newspaper. "What is that?"

"It looks like Fudge, the Minister, is giving Umbridge an excuse to interfere with how the school is run," murmured Hinata. The guards were all sat up on the rafters above the Great hall, Naruto had snatched a newspaper from one of the tables and brought it for the rest of them to read since it seemed to be causing such a fuss amongst the students.

That day was horrible as they watched Umbridge go round the teachers and assess their teaching, Sasuke got a laugh out of watching her try to intimidate McGonagall, apparently it was like watching a worm try to frighten a bird only to have the bird eat it alive. Some teachers didn't do as well as McGonagall though, Hinata was deeply upset after Divination where Umbridge had ridiculed Trelawney and Harry managed to get himself into detention again.

Once again it was Naruto that managed to bring them the most important information.

"It seems Hermione has realised the same problem that we have in regards to the students being unable to defend themselves," said Naruto absently as he sorted through the memories of a recently dispersed kage bunshin.

"Well she is the smartest in the year," said Kakashi from his spot in front of the fire with his book. "I'm not surprised that she's the one that's decided to do something about it."

"So she wants to organise their own classes in Defence Against the Dark Arts and have Harry teach them?" asked Sasuke. "What makes them think Harry is capable of teaching them?"

"It makes sense," replied Shikamaru. "Harry has the most experience fighting out of all of them, he knows what it feels like to be pressured and to fight to survive. Harry is a very good choice even if he won't necessarily help them pass their exams, he'll help them stay alive. Did he say he would do it?"

"No, he got really agitated saying that they didn't know what it was like," said Naruto. "I think it really upset him when they tried to make a joke about it." Gaara nodded in thought.

"Well that shows that he has some idea of what battle is like," said the red head reading through some essays that he and Kakashi had set. "He'll change his mind once he's thought about it properly."

"You think so?" asked Naruto curiously. "He seemed pretty adamant."

"Once he's realised how much more prepared they'll be if something happens and how good it will feel to see Umbridge's stupefied look in their exams, he'll decide to do it," explained Gaara.

* * *

Sure enough a few weeks later Harry seemed to cave into the idea and Hermione set about discretely asking who else wanted to be involved, the shinobi were glad that she had the sense to keep it quiet because Umbridge would have a field day if she found out what they were trying to do.

"Hey I heard Harry and his friends are holding a little meeting at this pub when they go to Hogsmeade, it's for that club thing they're setting up. Want to check it out?" asked Naruto. Kakashi waved him away.

"Sorry, I have to stay behind to keep an eye on the castle. The rest of you could go though," he suggested. "Just remember to use henge and take those two with you while you're at it," he said jerking a thumb at Neji and Kankuro who had come for mission reports again. Yana clapped her hands delightedly.

"Yay! This is going to be so fun! Let's henge in to students and make up names and everything." She pointed to Naruto and Neji. "You two have to henge in to girls though."

"Eh!"

"I don't want them getting suspicious if they realise there's the same number of guys and girls as the guards." She smirked. "Besides, you'll be going as couples right? It'll be interesting if you actually go as opposite genders." Naruto and Neji sighed while exchanging glances.

"I swear its your job is to torment us," moaned Naruto. Yana tilted her head.

"It isn't?" They all sweat dropped. Evil, she was just pure evil in the guise of an innocent looking woman. Pity on the poor soul that ended up marrying her… if Kakashi ever let anyone date her any way.

* * *

Harry, Ron and Hermione arrived at the Hog's Head and nearly walked straight back out. Gaara was sat there at the bar looking decidedly bored.

"What's he doing here?" hissed Ron. "We can't do this if he's here!" Gaara turned his gaze to them and beckoned them over, they approached hesitantly.

"Erm… did you want something Professor Sabaku?" asked Hermione nervously. He rolled his eyes.

"Well I want you to call me Gaara, sheesh I'm not that much older than you, I'm only eighteen," he muttered. They stared at him shocked, they'd had no idea he was that young. "So, are you waiting to see who turns up for your meeting?"

They stiffened making him sigh. "I'm not going to tell. I don't like toad face either so I think this club of yours is a good idea. I hope you don't mind, I invited some people who I thought might be interested." They shook their heads.

"No that's fine," said Hermione. "But… why are you here?"

"I'm curious. I wanted to see how you were going to go about this." He looked at them directly. "By the way, you'll find that you'll have trouble keeping any thing from the guards." They gasped.

"They're the ones that told you?" asked Harry. He nodded.

"Their captain wanted some adult supervision, _yeah right_," he muttered. "You're separate from the rest of the school at the minute, they wanted to make sure nothing happens since it looks like a lot of people will be coming." As he said that the door opened and everyone that Hermione had invited walked in together. They too paused momentarily at the sight of Gaara but relaxed when they saw Harry nod.

"Hey Gaara," called the twins. "Trying to crash the party?" He sighed.

"No. I invited some people though."

"Who'd you invite?"

"They're not here yet." The door opened again.

"Wow it's really cold out there!" They all turned to the new comers. A shapely blonde girl with pigtails ran straight to Gaara.

"Gaara!" she cried glomping him. He twitched trying to get her to let go.

"Stop being stupid," said a blonde haired boy with green eyes. She stuck her tongue out at him. Gaara sighed, again.

"Where are the other two?" They all looked around.

"They must have got lost."

"I told you it was this way!" yelled a girl from outside the door. A girl with long white blonde hair opened it and walked in dragging a red spiky haired boy with her.

"Oh. Sorry," she said sheepishly. "We got lost." Harry looked at Gaara.

"Are these the people you invited?" he asked curiously, they looked like an odd bunch. He nodded, the white haired girl smiled.

"I'm sorry if we're not welcome. We were just interested in this club you guys are making." Hermione shook her head.

"It's fine." She grinned again.

"Allow me to introduce everyone, I wouldn't like to seem rude." She gestured to the blonde girl hugging Gaara. "That's Natalie, she's kinda with Gaara." Really Naruto. A couple of jaws dropped.

"Whoa, nice score Gaara!" hooted the twins, he scowled at them.

"This is Simon and his girlfriend Hannah," she continued pointing to the blonde boy and the girl with long chocolate brown hair, really Sasuke and Hinata. Next she pointed to a boy with dull black hair and a girl with short red hair. "This is Kevin and Nicole who are also together." Really Kankuro and Neji. "This is Shaun." She pointed to the boy she'd come in with, he scowled at her. Actually Shikamaru. "I'm Yuki," she said beaming, actually Yana. They all blinked.

"Why does your name sound so weird?" asked Ron. She blushed slightly.

"It's Japanese, it means snow. My parents really wanted to call me it since my hair is so pale, they thought it was a really pretty name," she explained tugging her hair slightly. "Erm… if it makes you feel better you can call me Hayley, that's my first name, I just like my middle name better," she said downcast. Hermione elbowed Ron for his lack of tact.

"No, we'll call you Yuki, it is a really pretty name." She glowed.

"Thank you. Erm… so are we having this meeting or not. Toad face is really pathetic, she definitely can't teach." Ron frowned.

"Do you all call her toad face?" The group nodded.

"Everyone except Natalie," said Hannah. "She says it's an insult to toads." The whole group laughed while Natalie just huffed.

"I know some very nice toads thank you very much," she muttered. "They'd be very insulted to be compared to her."

After some serious discussion (everyone ganging up on Harry until he shouted at them), they all agreed to join and set about trying to find somewhere that they could all meet up. The disguised shinobi were the first to leave and quickly made their way back to the castle, leaving Gaara and Naruto to come back at their own pace while they kept an eye on Harry.

"I'm glad they've decided to do something for themselves," said Hinata as they entered the castle. "I feel like we can relax a little bit now."

"We'll have to make sure Umbridge doesn't find out about them though," reminded Sasuke. "It'll be the perfect excuse for her to expel them and then we won't be able to protect Potter."

It was on Monday that Umbridge as the High Inquisitor, announced the disbanding of all clubs and expulsion of those members of clubs that were not approved by her.

The worst thing was that they couldn't figure out how she had found out about them.

* * *

**Hehe i had fun thinking up names and appearances for them in henge, i can't wait until the wizards find out that it was actually the shinobi.**

**Once again i appologise for the late update, but its not my fault was being weird!  
**

**Please review and i hope you enjoyed reading!  
**


	9. Rebellion

**Sorry sorry sorry for the major delay. **

**Exams, then moving out of halls, then trojans. Not a good time.**

**This chapter is a bit short for which i appologise, i'll try make the next one longer. **

* * *

Tensions were running high in the castle since Umbridge was assessing all the teachers, most of them didn't like her any better than the students did although they managed to hide it slightly better.

Naruto's bunshin also reported the Gryffindor trio meeting Sirius again through the fire in the common room. Apparently someone in the group he was in had overheard about the meeting in the Hog's Head.

"He was really cool about it though," said Naruto. "He encouraged them and everything, even though he had to deliver a message from Ron's mum telling them to stop it."

"Hmm… he seems a bit reckless," murmured Sasuke. Naruto looked affronted.

"Are you kidding? I think he's so cool!" cried Naruto. "And totally right in that it's better for them to be expelled and know how to defend themselves than being stuck in this school having no clue." Yana nodded thoughtfully.

"Is he going to tell on them?" asked Hinata worriedly. The blonde shook his head vigorously.

"No way! He was trying to help them find somewhere for the club to meet," he explained before pausing. "The only issue was that Umbridge tried to catch him, her hand appeared in the fire right after he left." Yana and Kakashi exchanged looks.

"Maybe we should have someone shadowing her," he suggested. "She is becoming a serious problem and not knowing what she's up to could really threaten us."

"But having one us shadow her in person will decrease the protection of the castle," protested Yana. "We need all of us on patrol, we need that more than we need someone watching her."

"So have someone's summon watch her," suggested Shikamaru from his place on the couch. "They're more likely to stay hidden any way." Everyone exchanged glances.

Yana and Kakashi were out for this, dogs and wolves wouldn't be able to hide as easily, Naruto was a possibility with his toads, he could use one of the small ones and toads didn't seem to be as out of place as other animals were at Hogwarts.

There was also Sasuke if he used some of his small snakes, Gaara had never bothered signing a summons contract and Shikamaru's deer were even harder to hide than the dogs and wolves, Hinata had signed the kestrel contract recently but had yet to finalise it with the boss summon so she was out too.

"Hmm… maybe we could have a couple of toads and snakes watching her," mused Yana. "They're the least noticeable and I know that some of them are used to being spies."

Naruto and Sasuke nodded and quickly summoned a couple of their respective animal and sent them off with instructions to have at least two of them watching Umbridge at all times and to report back every day on her movements.

"So what do we do now?" asked Gaara. "Naruto's kage bunshin are watching the castle and we now have summons watching Umbridge, so what now?" Yana smirked.

"Well people can get some sleep, I'm sure Onii-chan is tired from teaching those brats not to mention you have to be wary because I'm sure Umbridge will come round to inspect you soon. Sasuke and Hinata are probably tired from following Harry and watching the castle all day and since Naruto and Shikamaru have to stay up in case the bunshin report something… me and Gaara are going to explore." Everyone stared at her in confusion.

"Erm… why are you going to explore?" asked Sasuke. Yana's grin was feral as she started pushing Gaara towards the door.

"We're going to look for a room that Harry can use for the Defence club."

* * *

Harry looked up as Yuki came and sat down next to him.

"Oh, hi Yuki." She smiled at him.

"Hiya Harry, got a place for these meetings sorted out?" she asked curiously. He shook his head.

"We can't find anywhere big enough to hold us all and stop us from getting caught." A shadow clone of Yana as a guard sat down next to them.

"Well there is this room behind a tapestry I found, it should be what you need." Harry stared at the shadow clone wide eyed.

"Yuki… why do you and the guard have exactly the same voice?" he asked hesitantly. She smirked.

"That's impossible, unless we were the same person." He gaped at her as the clone disappeared. "What? Can you blame me? Those masks are not comfortable to wear all the time. If I wear a disguise it's ok because no one knows what I actually look like anyway."

"You mean… you're a guard? The captain?" he breathed.

"Yep, sorry to startle you. But it was so much fun and I wanted to make sure you were going to be able to protect yourself." He looked at her sharply.

"Protect myself?" She rolled her eyes.

"I know you aren't stupid. You are wanted by a highly dangerous man, but you don't want others babying you so we had to make sure you would be able to protect yourself," she explained with a shrug.

He gaped at her. How had she known all that? That he didn't want babying? That he could defend himself? She winked at him.

"I was like you. Admittedly not at your age, I was about six probably, I'm not too sure when I started feeling like that. My point is, some day you're going to have to protect yourself, you might as well start now." He stared at her in surprise for a moment.

"Hold on! Does that mean the others in your group were the other guards?" She chuckled.

"Of course. Even our two messengers came along, that was Kevin and Nicole by the way." He gaped at her.

"But there aren't that many girls in your group!" She chuckled.

"I know, I made Fox and Hawk henge in to girls so you wouldn't think it was us. They looked pretty good didn't they?" He gaped at her.

"Were… were the couples the same though?" She chuckled and winked at him before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

"So Mr Potter, you took me up on my advice," said Yana amused from behind her mask. Harry, Ron and Hermione jumped in surprise and whirled round.

"Geez! Scared me to death," muttered Ron.

"We're not out past curfew," said Hermione defiantly. "You can't report us." Yana raised an eyebrow.

"I don't believe I mentioned anything about reporting you," she said bringing her face really close to Hermione's. "Do you have a guilty conscience?" The girl shook her head frantically.

"We were just checking out that tapestry," explained Harry ignoring Hermione and Ron's shocked faces.

"Harry!" hissed Ron. "You idiot, we won't be able to use it now!"

"And why is that?" asked Yana folding her arms across her chest.

"Erm… well…"

"Wolf told me that it was there in the first place," said Harry. "She recommended it so I asked Dobby and he told me about this place too." He rolled his eyes. "Don't you remember Gaara telling us that we'd have trouble hiding anything from the guards, they already knew we were setting this club up, what does it matter that they know where it is? At least they're attempting to help us." Hermione looked worried.

"Still… they might tell," she murmured. Yana snorted.

"Tell? That Umbridge woman?" she chuckled. "Please! Give us some credit, as if we'd even talk to that pink toad faced monstrosity. It's bad enough having to be in the same room as her, let alone talk to her."

"Some of the people at the meeting called her toad face," said Hermione suspiciously.

"Yes, Gaara told us," laughed Yana. "We thought it was a great nickname." She gestured to the tapestry. "Well, are you going to look or just stand around in the middle of the corridor?" she asked before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

She reappeared around the corner where Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata and Shikamaru were waiting wearing the henge they wore at the Hog's Head. They calmly walked to the Room of Requirement and entered behind the Weasley twins.

"Hey Harry!" cried Yuki waving to him. "Great place you found."

Harry stared at them for a while before shaking his head and putting it out of his mind, he had no idea how they'd managed to change their appearance unless they were using the polyjuice potion but he didn't recognise them as students he'd seen around school.

He kept glancing at them throughout the meeting, he had no clue what they were doing while everyone practiced _Expelliarmus_ since they didn't seem to be carrying any wands. Everyone else was too busy practicing to notice but they seemed to be running through hand signs of some sort and whispering in Japanese.

Eventually he had to call the session to an end before they all got in trouble sneaking back to their rooms. He stayed behind a moment to check the room when he noticed Yuki still standing there.

"You did a good job," she said smiling slightly. He stared at her for a moment as suddenly she turned back into her appearance as a guard, complete with the mask covering her face.

"Why are you helping us?" he asked frowning. "It's not part of your job is it?" She shook her head and he could tell she was smiling underneath that mask.

"Why wouldn't we help?" she asked him. "You want to be able to defend yourself, you don't want to depend on others and put them in danger when they don't need to be." She placed a hand on his shoulder. "We're all what we are because we wanted to be able to fight for ourselves and to protect those we care for. How could we hinder you trying to do the same thing?" Harry nodded thoughtfully and smiled slightly.

"Thank you, for all your help," he said sincerely. She nodded.

"Just make sure Umbridge doesn't find out about this little rebellion," she chuckled. "We'll help were we can but it's a big group and we can't protect everyone."

"You're not wizards, are you?" he asked curiously. "I've never seen any of you with a wand, even Kakashi-sensei and Gaara-sensei don't have one."

"Ah, our method of 'magic' is different to yours," she explained. "We don't need wands to use it."

"Those wand signs," he said. She started slightly and nodded slowly.

"Yes… you're more observant than you seem," she said scrutinising him. "Hmm…"

"Well, I'll see you around the castle then," Harry mumbled squirming under her gaze.

"Yes, tell that Sirius to be careful of how he contacts you," Yana advised. "Fox really likes him, me too actually and I'm sure you don't want to lose anyone else."

He stared at her in disbelief as she disappeared in a burst of smoke, how the hell did they know about Sirius? He was sure no one else had been in the common room both times Sirius had contacted them.

Obviously there was a lot these guard could do that they didn't know about, he was just glad they were helping instead of hindering them because he got the feeling that they would have been screwed if they were.

* * *

**Again sorry for the short update, i'll try make it up with the next one.**

**Hope you enjoyed reading, please review.**


	10. Quidditch and Iruka

**Hey ppl! Yay i updated again, having no internet at the minute sucks though!**

**Will have internet soon though and to make up for the lack of updates i have posted two!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The shinobi didn't come to all of the meetings and hardly ever all came together after the first one, they simply couldn't risk the safety of the castle by all being in one place at the same time.

Now that they'd worked out a system for their patrols Sasuke and Hinata were on permanent day duty watching Harry during his classes and Naruto and Shikamaru were on permanent night duty due to the kage bunshin and Shikamaru's shadow walking.

Gaara and Kakashi did night duty when their turn came up amongst the teachers although Gaara was nearly always there anyway due to his insomnia, Yana split her time between night and day which Kakashi wasn't too pleased about since it completely screwed up her sleep pattern and now they'd catch her falling asleep at the weirdest times.

Since the DA meetings were in the evening it was Shikamaru and Naruto that usually went to the meetings with Yana occasionally coming as well, Gaara would have come too but didn't think a 'teacher' would be welcomed well.

Funnily enough Umbridge never even attempted to 'monitor' their self-defence class, apparently Fudge had ordered her to stay away because he didn't want to risk upsetting the Japanese Ministry who the shinobi used whenever their missions took them outside their own continent since it was the closest magical community.

Although the shinobi had researched magic so they'd know what they would be up against in a fight they still saw most of it as pointless, after all what good is turning a turtle into a kettle? They did however agree that magic had its uses sometimes as was proved when Hermione came up with the communication method for the DA.

"Hey guys look at these!" cried Naruto bursting into their common room. Sasuke, Hinata and Kakashi had just been about to go to bed and sighed heavily when Naruto entered dragging Shikamaru behind him.

"What is it now?" mumbled Sasuke moodily, he was fucking tired!

"Look what Hermione made for everyone," he exclaimed shoving a gold coin in their faces.

"It's a coin," deadpanned Kakashi.

"But she put this charm on them so we'll know when the next DA meeting is!" Everyone glanced at Shikamaru who was studying his coin with rapt fascination and kept turning it over to studying it from all angles.

"Shikamaru? Can you explain?" asked Hinata softly.

"She put this charm on it so that she can alter the numbers along the edge of the coin," he explained still examining it. "It will tell us the time and date of the next meeting and will heat up when the numbers are changed. Apparently they couldn't figure out a certain day for everyone to meet and they have less chance of being caught it there isn't a pattern to the meetings."

"Here she gave us some for you guys too," said Naruto pulling the rest out of his pocket and handing one each to Sasuke, Hinata and Yana.

Sasuke and Hinata immediately studied theirs with the Sharingan and Byakugan while Yana handed hers to Kakashi to look at.

"It looks like a web of chakra paths," muttered Hinata twisting her coin this way and that.

"Genius," said Kakashi covering his eye again. "It's actually quite a simple system but the thought behind it and the application is remarkable." Sasuke nodded in agreement.

"Could we modify it?" asked Gaara curiously peering at Naruto's coin.

"What do you mean?" asked Yana.

"Well will it work with chakra the same way it works with magic?" he asked. "Could we change it so we can send messages in code to each other through them?" They all paused to think about it for a moment.

"Hmm… maybe," said Shikamaru slowly. "We'd need to study it extensively with the Sharingan and Byakugan first to figure out which bit does what. Then we might be able to come up with something, either using seals or just adjusting the pathways, we'll having to make sure it does interfere with the original function and only sends the message to our modified coins too."

"Well you can puzzle it out once they've studied it," chuckled Yana. "It can be you're little project, if it's successful we'll have to take them back with us because they'll be incredibly useful."

* * *

Not long after came the long awaited Quidditch match between Slytherin and Gryffindor. Naruto and Sasuke had managed to commandeer some broomsticks one night to see what all the fuss was about and the shinobi had lots of fun trying them out although Yana, Naruto and Sasuke seemed to enjoy them the most.

Gaara and Hinata didn't like being that high up while only sitting on a thin piece of wood and Kakashi thought they were uncomfortable, Shikamaru had studied his for a while after flying and just called it 'troublesome'.

Still, they were all looking forward to watching the match since they'd never seen one before and because the whole school would be watching it gave the excuse for all of them to come and watch leaving some summons and kage bunshin to watch over the castle.

While the match itself was amazing to watch the tactics of the Slytherins were appalling, they could see how badly the song was affecting Ron.

"Those spineless worms!" hissed Sasuke through his mask. The 'guards' were all watching from the edge of the pitch and wearing full ANBU uniform.

"That's really low of them," agreed Hinata frowning. "There's going to be trouble later." They watched as Harry caught the snitch, ending the game, just before he was knocked off his broom by a bludger.

"Ouch! That's got to hurt," Naruto said wincing.

Shikamaru's eyes picked up Malfoy's furious face as he taunted the Gryffindor team and wasn't surprised when Harry and one of the twins attacked him while the rest of the team held back the other twin.

They moved fast and managed to get there before Madame Hooch could cast a spell at them. Naruto and Shikamaru pulled the twin back while Hinata and Yana got Harry, Sasuke was left to pull Malfoy off the ground and inspect his injuries.

As they were all being lead to their Head of House Yana waved Hinata off and sent her to go help Sasuke with Malfoy, she didn't trust the little snake not to try something.

McGonagall was furious and listening to her yell at them was somewhat painful if only because they would have done the exact same thing in Harry and George's place. What really got to them was when Umbridge turned up.

"You're banning them?" hissed Yana lowly making Naruto and Shikamaru quickly back away. They could feel her anger, in fact she was getting so worked up little electric sparks were appearing in the air around her. "You are banning them because they were trying to protect their family's honour?"

Umbridge gave her a sickly smile, completely unaware of the danger. "Of course, we can't have them attacking people, terrible tempers," she tittered.

"That's like saying you can't retaliate if someone called you a slut and a corrupt bitch," snarled Yana smirking when she saw Umbridge turn white with anger. "Oh? Are you going to attack me? I'm nothing to do with your ministry, if you try anything you'll have to explain to your precious minister why he has to renegotiate everything with Japan." Now Umbridge was pale with fear, but she wasn't backing down on their punishment.

"A lifetime ban from Quidditch," she insisted. "Mr Potter and both Mr Weasleys do answer to the Ministry so they will be punished."

"I don't care you smug little spineless worm," growled Yana in fury. "All you're trying to do is destroy the life of a fifteen year old boy because he said something your minister doesn't like. He didn't ask to be put in lime light, your world placed him there when he was a baby, you fickle bastards just turn on him when he says something you don't want to hear. I hope you burn in hell and get your comeuppance when it turns out to be true."

All the wizards were looking slightly scared now and Umbridge looked like she didn't know whether to faint or try to arrest her, she jumped when Kakashi suddenly appeared in a puff of smoke, for once he wasn't smiling.

He took one look at Yana before throwing her over his shoulder and disappearing again after glaring at Umbridge as she hurried out of the room. Shikamaru and Naruto sagged against the wall in relief once they were gone making the wizards look at them.

"What was that about?" asked McGonagall.

"Let's just say if Kakashi-sensei hadn't taken her away you would have seen first-hand how messy murder can be," sighed Naruto rubbing his temple. "You just don't get her that worked up unless you're suicidal." They ignored the professor's wide eyed stare as they led George and Harry out of her office.

"Would she really have killed Umbridge?" asked Harry frowning, he thought she was more likely to kill her in the dead of night or something.

"We would have stopped her," said Shikamaru. "But probably not before she managed to maim her. She's our captain for a reason, she's fast and deadly which is a devastating combination if you're her enemy."

Harry and George exchanged glances, it was clear that they didn't know exactly what these guards were capable of.

_"We'll have to take her out of Umbridge's classes from now on," muttered Naruto. "We can't let them be in the same room for that long."_ Shikamaru nodded.

"Hopefully Kakashi will be able to calm her down but you're right, if she says just one more thing that sets her off we'll have a dead ministry worker on our hands."

"Why did she react so violently?" asked George quietly. "I mean, I'm glad she defended us even if she couldn't actually do anything about it but… she seemed to take it really badly."

"You were defending your family's honour, even if said family is dead," explained Shikamaru nodding to Harry. "In other words you were protecting your precious people and being punished for it, we fight to protect our precious people every day, it's encouraged. She was highly offended by what Umbridge did and add to the fact that her own family was killed in front of her when she was two years old… well you can see why she was so mad."

"That's like me," said Harry sadly. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, just like you. Her family were betrayed to their deaths as well," he said watching their faces. "Unlike you however she was just old enough to remember it happening, it's practically her only memory of them." They left the two wizards just outside the Gryffindor common room staring after them horrified.

* * *

"How is she?" asked Naruto worriedly as he and Shikamaru entered their common room. Only Kakashi and Yana were missing from the room and the other three looked really pissed off.

"He took her into the forest," said Gaara pulling Naruto into his lap to wrap his arms around his waist, he was going to end up breaking something if he didn't hold on to Naruto.

"Little things have been building up since we got here," sighed Shikamaru slumping down onto the couch. "What Umbridge did was just the last straw."

"Took Malfoy to the hospital wing to get fixed up," said Sasuke glaring. "I think he was genuinely shocked that they attacked him like that, he realised he took it too far." Hinata sniffed in disgust.

"Not that he won't brag about it when people find out it got Harry and George banned from Quidditch."

"Stupid bitch banned Fred too," growled Naruto. "Even though he didn't do anything." They all glared moodily at the fireplace but turned when they heard a new voice.

"Excuse me Shinobi-san," called Kyoko, their portal painting. "Dumbledore-sama and McGonagall-san are waiting outside."

"Great," moaned Naruto, since he was second in command he would have to deal with them at the moment. "What do they want?"

"It seems they want to talk to you about the toad lady," she replied wrinkling her nose in disgust making them chuckle, even the paintings didn't like her.

"Ok let them in," said Shikamaru. "Maybe they'll give us some dirt on her." They all sighed wistfully and waited for the Headmaster and his deputy to enter the room.

"Hello professors," they said nodding in greeting. They looked a bit surprised because none of them were wearing their masks since this was considered their 'territory'.

"Your captain and Kakashi-sensei are missing," noted Dumbledore looking round the room.

"Yes, Wolf got very upset at Umbridge so Kakashi-sensei had to take her away before you had a dead body to deal with," said Naruto with a feral grin making McGonagall flinch.

"Would she really have committed murder?" she asked nervously. The shinobi all exchanged glances.

"Wolf has some issues," said Hinata while Shikamaru snorted. "Well all shinobi have issues, it comes with the job, they can be more violent for some than others though. Wolf has things that can set her off, usually it takes a lot to get her like that but Umbridge has been doing little things ever since we got here that just got to her, she'd just finally had enough. Kakashi-sensei took her out to deal with it."

"How will they deal with it?" asked Dumbledore curiously.

"They went in to the forest," Gaara told them. "So for the moment it will be even more dangerous than usual to go in there, they're probably sparring to get all the anger out of her."

"Is she a risk?" asked the Headmaster, he smiled softly at their glares. "I have my students to think of."

"She's only a risk to Umbridge," explained Naruto. "A couple of the Slytherins may have to watch out for a few nasty pranks in the future though, she was really appalled with their behaviour." Sasuke chuckled darkly.

"I'm kind of hoping Umbridge will do something, our job would be a lot easier if she was out of the way."

Dumbledore and McGonagall left the shinobi subdued, McGonagall couldn't understand how they were so willing to shed blood and talk about killing so easily.

"Why are they like that?" she whispered. Dumbledore smiled sadly, the twinkle gone from his eyes.

"They were trained to fight, to kill from a young age," he said softly. "But those from Konoha, and now Suna, do it for the best reason."

"Oh? I can't imagine how they can justify it," said McGonagall.

"They do it to protect their precious people, those that they love," he explained. "If only so that they don't have to do it too."

* * *

They found out a few days later that Hagrid, the teacher who had been missing since the start of the year had come back the night of the quidditch match. Naruto's kage bunshin reported Harry and his friends going to visit him and that they were worried that Umbridge would fire him, apparently he wasn't known for giving the safest lessons.

It was Sasuke and Yana watching when Hagrid gave his first lesson, Sasuke snorted in amusement, she was only watching because she wanted to see the new teacher and she found the class absolutely fascinating. Animals were like her… obsession, she studied them constantly and the magical creatures found here enthralled her.

They stayed unseen as the class entered the outskirts of the forest and watched as Hagrid put some meat down, the students were looking very nervous, most of them had probably never set foot in the forest before.

The two of them stared with fascination as a few black skeletal horses approached the class and started eating the meat. They'd seen them before while exploring the forest but hadn't had chance to look up what they were, it seemed they were about to find out.

"Aren't you gorgeous?" murmured Yana walking up to stroke one, Sasuke following behind her.

"Who are you two?" asked Hagrid his eyes flickering to their masks.

"They're two of the guards Professor Dumbledore hired to protect the castle," explained Harry. "This is Raven and Wolf, Wolf is the captain."

The two shinobi nodded towards the half giant in greeting before turning their attention back to the horses.

"You can see them?" he asked wonderingly. They both frowned.

"Of course we can see them," said Sasuke. "Why wouldn't we be able to?"

"Ah, they're Thestrals," he told them proudly. "Only those who have seen death can see them, people get really superstitious about them because of it."

"Those who have seen death…" repeated Yana. "You poor things, I bet people don't like you much."

"Not that it's their fault that there's such a morbid requirement to see them," snorted Sasuke rubbing the nose of one. "It's not like they cause death."

It turned out that including Harry only three people in the class could see them, which made the others nervous because it was proof that they were there even if they couldn't see them. They listened to Hagrid talk about them for a few more minutes before Umbridge showed up.

"Get out of here," hissed Sasuke prodding her away. Umbridge had frozen at the sight of Yana and was staring unblinkingly at her.

"Fine," Yana grumbled before grinning. She swung herself up on to one of the Thestrals ignoring the students cries of shock as it looked like she was sitting on nothing. "If you don't mind Hagrid I'm going to borrow this fine fellow," she chirped patting its neck before galloping off.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, she was such a drama queen sometimes. He did spend the rest of the lesson glaring at Umbridge through his mask though, listening to her misrepresent Hagrid like that was galling. He made sure she caught a glint of red from his Sharingan through his mask when he glared, that seemed to make her nervous, red wasn't a common eye colour even in the magical world.

He arrived to dinner that evening on the rafters to find Yana excitedly telling everyone about the Thestrals.

"They're so cool! The one I rode on ended up taking me back to its herd so I saw loads of them!" she was rambling. "If we could turn invisible they'd be perfect for sneaking around here, I get the impression not a lot of wizards have seen death. It's such a shame people seem to be scared of them just because you have to have seen death to be able to see them."

The rest of them ate while Naruto was nagging her to show him them later that night when they felt a big build-up of chakra in the middle of the hall.

The shinobi stared down expectantly at the puff of smoke that had appeared in the middle of the hall. It cleared and a young man with brown hair, tan skin and a scar across his nose appeared.

_"Hello. You all look like you're doing well," he said cheerfully._ Naruto practically flew at him as they all jumped down to the floor.

"Iruka-sensei!" It was as if he had special senses for Iruka's name because Kakashi was there almost instantly, he swept him up in a hug and disappeared with him before Naruto could get there. The other shinobi all sweat dropped, Yana turned to Gaara.

"I think you'll be teaching on your own tomorrow," she said. He sighed and rubbed his temples.

"I can't really complain," he said. "They haven't seen each other in a few months, I think they deserve a little time." Sasuke snorted.

"So who are we sending to get an update from Iruka-sensei?" he asked. "I'm not going walking in on them, once was more than enough for me." They all stared at him.

"When did you walk in on them?"

"I had to go get Kakashi-sensei for a mission in the middle of the night," he muttered. "I suppose the noises should have warned me." Yana burst out laughing.

"Seriously? That's hilarious!" she choked out. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"You're one to talk. Isn't your room right next to theirs?" She winked.

"My room is perfectly soundproofed."

Naruto chuckled. "Except for the hole in the floor." She nodded.

"Except for that. The only reason its there is because it's convenient for getting downstairs. That and I'm too lazy to fix it up and it's funny when people forget it's there."

"So who are we sending?" asked Sasuke. "Someone who hasn't been yet, trauma should be spread. Mind you, I think everyone here has already walked in on them."

"Except Fox," chirped Yana. "I really don't know how he's managed to keep out of that." Hinata tilted her head.

"I haven't walked in on them," she said innocently. Sasuke turned red.

"It's ok, you're not going to go," he hissed. "Send Gaara."

"I've walked in on them before." They all stared at him surprised. "Same reason as Raven. I was doing favours for the Hokage, I'd rather not see that again."

"So are we sending Fox?" asked Shikamaru. Naruto swore.

"No way in hell! I am not walking in on my adoptive brother and old sensei getting it off, not voluntarily!" he cried. They slapped their hands over his mouth as everyone in the hall turned to stare at him.

_"Ok," sighed Yana. "I guess I'll do it, I should be used to it by now."_

_"You really shouldn't yell out stuff like that," said Shikamaru to Naruto as Yana disappeared. "Especially in english where everyone can understand."_

_"I wasn't thinking," he muttered. "But I really don't want to see that."_ Hinata looked confused.

_"But I heard that Iruka-sensei is one of Yana-chan's best friends," she said. "So isn't that like walking in on your brother and your best friend?"_ The guys all twitched.

_"Urgh! Gross!" moaned Naruto. "Eww! And she has to live with them?"_

_"It's strictly kept to the bedroom," said Yana appearing again. "Unless I'm away or they know I won't walk in, then they're free to do it where ever."_ Naruto looked horrified.

_"Where ever?" he whispered._ She grinned evilly.

_"I believe Onii-chan's favourite place is the kitchen table."_ Naruto paled.

"_I've eaten food off that table and-" he cut himself off._ She smirked.

_"Baka. You think I would eat off there if I didn't make them bleach it at least five times."_ She rolled her eyes. _"Honestly. I'm so glad they just seemed happy to see each other more than any thing else this time. They were only kissing when I walked in," she explained. "I'm surprised, Onii-chan isn't usually so restrained."_

* * *

"Erm… Professor Gaara?" queried Hermione the next day. Gaara rubbed his temples.

"It's just Gaara. And what?"

"Err… where's Professor Hatake?" she asked curiously. The rest of the class looked up interested as well.

"It's nothing. He's just… catching up on things with the messenger," he mumbled in reply.

"Oh, the one who arrived with morning? She was very tanned, is she from the same place as the rest of them?" Gaara paused for a moment.

"Iruka is not a woman. And yes he is from the same place. He and Kakashi are very… good friends," he said with a wince. Harry frowned.

"Did you see him wince?" he whispered to Ron. "I don't think the Professor and this messenger get along very well."

"They get along perfectly well," said Gaara making them jump. "Perhaps too well."

"How could he hear?" gasped Ron. "You were whispering!"

"Then you better learn to whisper quieter," suggested Gaara making them jump again. Kakashi suddenly appeared with a puff of smoke. His hair looked even more messy than usual. "Have you two finished greeting each other now?" asked Gaara slightly annoyed. Kakashi grinned.

"For now. I can guarantee we'll have to familiarise ourselves with each other again before the end of the day." Gaara sighed.

"She's right, you have no restraint," he muttered. Kakashi leered.

"As if you can claim any better," he chuckled as Gaara just stared at him, damn that sand armour of his hid his blushes, totally unfair! "What you kids all staring at?"

"Erm… just wondering if you killed the messenger," muttered Ron. Kakashi looked confused.

"Why would I kill Iruka?" He turned to Gaara. "What did you tell them?"

"Nothing, I said you were friends and for some reason they seemed to think that meant you don't get along," he explained with a shrug.

"Oh we get along fine, in fact-" A tanned hand cut him off as it covered his mouth, Iruka stood there smiling at him.

"You weren't just going to say what I thought you were going to say, now were you?" he asked sweetly. Kakashi gulped nervously and rubbed the back of his neck.

"No… I swear! Only that the only time we don't get along is when I-" A hand covered his mouth again, Gaara shook his head.

"Some people never learn." Kakashi laughed nervously.

"Well class, this is Iruka. He's the latest messenger." Iruka bowed to them and smiled.

"Pleased to meet you, I hope Kakashi hasn't been too… perverted." They all shook their heads. "That's a relief, he doesn't seem to mind corrupting my students."

"You're a teacher?" asked Hermione curiously. He nodded.

"Yes. I taught all the guards, except Wolf. She's just that bit too old for me to have taught, she's one of my best friends actually. I hope she hasn't scared you too much." They shook their heads again. "That's good. I didn't think I could rely on her brother to keep her in check, Kakashi would probably enjoy it just as much." They all gaped.

"The captain of the guards is your sister?" Kakashi smirked.

"Younger sister." They all gaped at him.

"No way!" a couple of them cried. "She's way too young!"

"She's only ten years younger than me," said Kakashi with a shrug. "Iruka's brother is eleven years younger than him." The class turned to Iruka who rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed.

"Erm… he's the second in command, Fox."

"You're joking! He tied me up by my ankles to the ceiling!" cried a boy.

"Only because you were out after curfew," said Yana from the ceiling. They all looked up to see her sat cross-legged on the ceiling. "I did warn you that we would deal with you however we saw fit." Kakashi smirked.

"At least you haven't set Kin on them yet." She tilted her head looking thoughtful.

"I hadn't thought of that, thanks!" Iruka groaned and hit Kakashi over the head.

"Baka!"

* * *

**Yay it's getting so much fun, and Iruka turned up for all the KakaIru fans, he'll be in it for at least a few more chapters.**

**What do you think about Sirius surviving? And if i blatantly hint at SiriRem?**

**Please review!**


	11. Grimmauld Place

**Yay my other chapter! Hope you enjoyed the last one and don't forget to tell me what you think about Sirius surviving and blatant SiriRem hinting.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Harry, Ron and Hermione were hiding under the cloak and trying to sneak to Hagrid's.

"Stop right there you three." They froze and turned slightly to see Naruto standing there with a giant golden wolf by his side. "Take off the cloak." They slipped it off.

"How could you tell?" asked Hermione awed. "It's a proper invisibility cloak!" Fox sniggered.

"You guys make enough noise for elephants, besides I could smell you." They frowned confused. "That and Kin could easily tell where you where." They glanced nervously at the wolf.

"Err… that's a big wolf… why is it here?" asked Ron nervously.

"Kin is Wolf's. She helps out on missions sometimes, she's been helping patrol." He snorted and rubbed the wolf's head. "That and she comes in real handy when it comes to scaring the students back to bed." They took a nervous step backwards.

"Err… you gonna set it on us?" asked Ron. Naruto frowned.

"Kin is not an it, Kin is a she. And no I won't set her on you," he sighed. "Wolf would kill me if you accidentally got eaten." The wolf nudged her head against his leg. "Yeah go on I can deal with this myself, you go find Wolf."

The students watched nervously as the golden wolf ran off round the corner, moments later Yana was running towards them. Naruto sighed.

"Sheesh! When I told Kin to go find you I didn't mean I needed you here," he complained. She chuckled.

"Watch it or I'll think you don't like me." He crossed his arms and muttered under his breath. "What?"

"I said I don't like you when you go all dark on us but otherwise I guess you're ok." She smiled sweetly behind her mask.

"Thanks I love you too." They escorted the trio back to the tower before heading back to their own common room chuckling.

"They looked ready to piss themselves," laughed Naruto opening the door.

"I know, it's good to know that I look so intimidating," said Yana smirking.

"What did you do?" asked Gaara with an eyebrow raised; he was in the middle of reading some reports from Suna that Iruka had brought with him.

"Yana turned into a wolf and scared some students," sniggered Naruto sitting down next to him before giving him a peck on the cheek.

The clan that Yana was born in to were shape shifters, as long as they'd studied the animal they could turn into any animal they wanted, it made them the spies and assassins of the village.

However since they'd all been wiped out when she was two she was the only one left with the bloodline until she had children of her own, Kakashi had been the one to find her and had adopted her as his sister giving her a chakra infusion and a blood binding to make her an official Hatake, this resulted in her having the Hatake white chakra too.

"I'm surprised you haven't done it before," said Gaara going back to his papers.

Yana smirked before turning into a cat and curling up on the sofa, Shikamaru walked in a few minutes later and stared at her for a moment before shaking his head and sitting down next to her. This prompted her to get up and claim his lap as her new napping spot which made Naruto and Gaara snicker at the look on his face.

"The last DA meeting before Christmas is tomorrow night," said Shikamaru interrupting their laughter.

"You should all go since it's the last one in a while," suggested Gaara. "Sasuke and Hinata haven't been in a while and I'm sure they're wondering where they are."

Naruto nodded, Hermione had asked where they were at the last meeting, thankfully she had seemed more curious than worried about them ratting them out.

* * *

Harry was always amazed how no one seemed to notice them when they came to meetings, the disguised guards usually just talked amongst each other in low Japanese so no one else could understand but he would have thought one of the others would have noticed how they never practiced any spells.

If he'd asked he would have found out that Hinata had come across the Notice Me Not spell and they'd modified it to work with chakra and this is what they used in the meetings. They'd actually had quite a bit of luck with modifying spells to use with chakra, of course it didn't work for everything, the levitation spell had been a big disaster but the Point Me spell, shield spell and summoning spell were some of their successes.

Hinata, in her interest as a medic nin had been receiving some tutoring from Madame Pomfrey about healing potions and had taken to raiding the greenhouses for clippings of the plants needed so she could take them back with her and still make them at home.

Sasuke had also used his Sharingan to copy any useful potions that used plants from home or plants that Hinata had stolen, they were going to be going back home with quite a bit of new information.

Shikamaru had also been successful in modifying the coins, he, Naruto, Yana and Gaara had stayed up for many nights after Kakashi, Sasuke and Hinata had studied them. They were proud to say that they'd created a new seal in the process and managed to change the coins so that they could change the numbers around the edge using chakra and that they could also add letters so that they could send messages in code.

They still received the times for the meetings that Hermione sent but when they sent a message to each other the coin went ice cold instead of heating like when Hermione sent a message.

The last meeting was actually quite boring since they were only practicing spells they'd already done, the only interesting point was when Harry mentioned they might do Patronuses after Christmas.

The shinobi had found this spell in the library and couldn't wait to see it actually done, it sounded quite useful but as Naruto put it: it just sounds mega cool.

* * *

"So Iruka-sensei," said Naruto. "You've been here a few weeks already… just how long are you staying for?" Iruka smiled.

"Tsunade-sama said that the school breaks up for Christmas in a few days and I can stay for the Christmas holidays," he said happily. Kakashi hugged him tightly.

"You should have said earlier, I've been worrying thinking each day was my last before you have to go back."

"Well my students are already on vacation so I'm not really needed there, it can't hurt to have another shinobi here as well," he said with a shrug.

"This is great!" cried Naruto. "We'll all be together at Christmas."

"We still have to keep an eye on Harry though," reminded Gaara. "If he goes somewhere we have to follow." Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"How are you two going to pull that off?" he asked. "I know everyone knows that you know us but you're suppose to be teachers, how would you explain your presence? For that matter, what would we say? To their knowledge we're only protecting the school, not Harry specifically."

"Dumbledore said he would make some excuses," explained Gaara with a shrug. Shikamaru burst through the door.

"Come on get moving!"

"It's late, some of us want to sleep," moaned Kakashi.

"We have to get to Dumbledore's office now! He's sending Harry and the Weasleys off somewhere! If we don't get there now we'll miss them!" cried Shikamaru.

"What on earth is he thinking?" groaned Kakashi. "Moving them in the middle of the night… without telling us! Just what is he doing?" he cried as they all rushed around getting their gear together before disappearing in a cloud of smoke to reappear in Dumbledore's office.

Yana was there waiting for them standing next to Dumbledore.

"Good you made it," she said with a sigh of relief. "Come on, we're travelling by portkey." Naruto groaned.

"I hate those!" Harry and the Weasleys looked bewildered.

"Wait a minute why are the guards coming?" asked Harry. "You're going to let them into Grimmauld Place?" Naruto grabbed Harry making him touch the portkey.

"No time now, we have to go!" Kakashi turned away from talking to Dumbledore.

_"Gaara, Iruka and I will join you once term ends in a few days, we'll be bringing Hermione with us," he explained._ Yana nodded.

"See you in a few days then." Then they were gone.

They reappeared again in Grimmauld Place, headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. Sirius immediately pulled Harry into a bear hug.

"Harry!" The shinobi were immediately on guard.

"Damn it! I hate those things!" groaned Naruto. "You never know what's waiting at the other side." Sirius saw them and bristled.

"Shinobi!" The shinobi each pulled out a weapon. "What the hell are shinobi doing here?" Harry stepped between them.

"It's ok Sirius! They're guards, Dumbledore hired them to protect the school," he explained. Sirius shook his head.

"Shinobi… what is he thinking? Well he could have done a lot worse… but letting them come here!" he exclaimed. Yana slowly holstered her weapon, the others followed suit, she bowed to Sirius.

"I'm very sorry that we have intruded uninvited into your home but Dumbledore asked that we accompany them," she explained softly. "We must follow Harry as part of our mission since he is the one most in danger." She bowed again. "I beg forgiveness for the intrusion." She looked up at him. "Also… you have heard of our kind before? May I ask where from?" Sirius looked uncomfortable upon realising that Yana was a girl.

"I heard lots of rumours… lots of bad ones, mainly about some shinobi called Akatsuki," he muttered. The shinobi bristled.

"That band of shinobi has been destroyed," growled Naruto. "They deserved what ever rumours you heard about them. We'd prefer it if you didn't group us together with them." Sirius looked surprised at their hatred.

"You knew them?"

"We were the ones that destroyed them, they killed without much reason and brought nothing but pain to many," Naruto snarled. "They were responsible for the deaths of many good shinobi." Yana clamped a hand on to his shoulder.

"Enough Fox. We made our peace with that long ago, don't bring it all up again," she warned. "I'm afraid we don't really know why we are here sir. We were only given a few minutes notice before we had to get to the portkey," she said apologetically.

The shinobi listened while Sirius explained what had happened to Mr Weasley and the reason why they were all here now.

"So Harry saw it happen in a dream?" asked Hinata. Harry nodded hesitantly. "It's lucky you did, they'll be able to find him very quickly." The Weasley's relaxed a little and Sirius led them all in to the kitchen to await news.

"Where's mum?" asked Ginny.

"She went with them," said Sirius, he looked again at the shinobi. "I've never heard of shinobi going masked like that," he said curiously. "Why are you?"

"T o protect our identities," explained Sasuke. "It also signifies our rank, only the highest ranked shinobi wear the animal masks."

"That's ANBU isn't it?" asked Sirius. Sasuke nodded.

"That is correct. You seem to know quite a lot about us." Sirius grimaced.

"When you spend twelve years in prison you can learn a lot of things, even if most of the inhabitants are crazy." Naruto shrugged.

"We wouldn't know, we don't tend to keep prisons, it's much easier to kill any threats."

"It's simpler for you," explained Sirius. "That is your way of life, wizards are forbidden to kill anyone." Yana snorted.

"Well you have at least one wizard who doesn't seem to have let that stop him," she muttered. "Your Voldemort sounds almost as crazy as our Orochimaru was. And both of them are snake bastards."

"Was?" She smirked.

"We killed him."

Suddenly a letter appearing saying that Mr Weasley had been found and was being treated at St Mungo's, it was a long night as they waited for news of him being stable. It wasn't until sometime around five in the morning when Mrs Weasley arrived to tell them he was going to make it, the Weasleys were nearly crying with relief.

Hinata helped Sirius and Harry make breakfast for everyone and the shinobi had fun annoying Sirius by not letting him see their faces while they ate. A tired looking man appeared moments later and was introduced as Remus Lupin, he was also stunned by the sight of the shinobi.

"Sirius what…?" He shrugged.

"Dumbledore sent them, he hired them to protect Harry and the school." They glared at him and hissed. Harry looked outraged.

"To protect me?" he cried. "I… I… I'm going upstairs!" He ran out the room and Naruto rolled his eyes before disappearing after him. Yana turned to Sirius.

"That aspect of our mission was to be kept a secret so that he would not be aware he was constantly being guarded," she said calmly. Shikamaru, Sasuke and Hinata took a step back from her which George noticed with interest having seen them do something similar before.  
"It was in his best interests that he was not aware we were to guard him specifically as we knew it would anger him," she continued. The other shinobi now stood at the opposite end of the room with the wizards looking on wondering what was going on. "You have now disclosed that information and made him angry which was not wise… I am very angry right now and I'm fully contemplating disembowelling you in the most painful way possible." The shinobi flinched as her killing intent flooded the room.  
"However… I was ordered to not harm anyone in the Order, you are also Harry's godfather and he doesn't need to lose anyone else so I will refrain from harming you. It will also save my team a lot of paperwork when they have to explain why exactly I disembowelled you." The shinobi breathed a sigh of relief.  
"However," she turned to Shikamaru who froze. "Stag, I badly need a cigarette to calm me down, so outside now." She left towing him behind her and Sirius sagged into a chair.

"I'm impressed," said Sasuke.

"Why?" asked Ron.

"He waited until after she was gone to collapse, most people turn into a gibbering wreck before she's even finished speaking," he explained. "She used to do that a lot to me and Fox when we were younger and wouldn't behave." He sighed. "She's still one of the scariest people I know which is saying a lot."

A few minutes later she came back in still dragging Shikamaru and sighed happily.

"I feel much better." She cocked her head towards the ceiling listening. "And Fox has Harry calmed down, good. Now," she turned to Sirius who immediately stiffened. "Why do you smell like a dog? And why does he smell like a wolf?" she asked pointing to Lupin.

"How can you smell that?" cried Remus. She tapped the nose of her mask.

"I have a very sensitive nose, it might as well be a wolf's hence my name," she explained. "Now explain." They both shifted uncomfortably.

"It's ok," said Harry coming back in wearily. "You can tell them, they won't tell anyone." Sirius snorted.

"If Voldemort's people got hold of them they'd have no choice." Hinata slowly shook her head.

"In the event of capture with no possible escape and it being highly probable that we will be forced to release vital information we are ordered to self terminate," she said quietly. The wizards all stared at her.

"You're ordered to… kill yourself?" whispered Ginny. Hinata nodded.

"Yes. We hold our rank with pride and it would be an insult to give away information that may be vital to the success of a mission. So even at the risk of our own side losing the information it is still considered better that our enemy doesn't get that information either." There was a shocked silence before Yana spoke again.

"Will you tell us now?" she asked. "I'm already pissed off that you would question our abilities like that."

"I can turn in to a dog," said Sirius. "I'm an Animagus."

"I'm a … werewolf," said Lupin hesitantly, he was surprised when the shinobi laughed and clapped Yana on the back.

"Hey Wolf you could be related," joked Naruto.

"Yeah, you should sniff each other out," taunted Sasuke. Yana seemed perfectly calm until she bashed their heads together.

"That's only funny up to a certain point and you're terrible at making jokes about it," she said. "I don't make fun of your animals and I could very easily."

"So… your name is Wolf?" said Sirius. She nodded.

"For this mission yes. It is my code name; we each have one as we are not allowed to disclose our real names on missions such as these. My team are Fox, Raven, Rabbit and Stag." They all saluted. "When you decide to visit Mr Weasley we shall accompany you." They all looked uncertain.

"You can't walk into the hospital wearing those masks," said Lupin. "Everyone will think that you're Death eaters." Yana smirked.

"I didn't say we would be wearing masks."

* * *

"So how do we look?" asked Yana as the wizards waited at the bottom of the stairs for them. Everyone gaped except Harry, they had henged so they looked like they had the times they had come to the meetings for the DA.

"You're using those disguises again?" Harry asked. Ron turned to him.

"You already knew?" He nodded.

"Wolf told me." Yana grinned.

"It's so great not to wear a mask," she sighed happily. Naruto nodded vigorously.

"Definitely… but why do I have to be a girl again," he cried.

"Because that disguise is the easiest for you," she said sighing. "Now quit complaining, we need to get going."

The look on the twins' faces was hilarious, the shinobi could see them practically bursting to ask whether Naruto was actually with Gaara or if it had been part of the disguise. Moody and Tonks were also escorting them to the hospital and Moody seemed to approve of the shinobi which made everyone curious especially since they seemed to respect him too.

They asked at the desk when they got to St Mungo's to find Mr Weasley and Mrs Weasley greeted them outside his ward. She hugged Harry tightly.

"Thank you dear, if you hadn't seen they might not have found him in time," she said through tears.

"It's ok Mrs Weasley," he muttered. She ushered them in to see him while Tonks and Moody waited outside.

"But who are these other children?" she asked puzzled noticing the shinobi for the first time.

"They're shinobi Molly," explained Moody before the door closed.

"But they're just children!" Naruto pouted.

"We're in disguise, this isn't what we actually look like." Yana sniffed the air and winced.

"Urgh! I hate the smell of hospitals, all the sickness and disease in the air… it makes me ill," she moaned. "Mr Weasley has had poison in his system too, a nasty one."

"How can you tell that?" asked Mrs Weasley amazed.

"I have a very strong nose, it's at times like this I wish I didn't though." She sniffed again and wandered over to a man in another bed.

The other shinobi shrugged and followed the wizards to Mr Weasley's bed. He waved cheerfully at them despite being covered in bandages.

"Hi kids," he called. They listened as Mr Weasley explained about the snake bites and mentioned that the patient Yana had wandered over to was a werewolf.

"I wonder if the girl talking to him knows?" he mused. They all sighed.

"Probably." He looked surprised.

"What makes you say that?"

"She has a very good sense of smell," said Fred. "She guessed about Lupin and Sirius too." Arthur turned to look at her again.

"Interesting… and she's a shinobi? I heard some shinobi have special talents, her family must be interesting." The shinobi looked uncomfortable.

"She wouldn't know," said Shikamaru. "She's never really known them."

"But I thought Kakashi-sensei was her older brother?" queried Harry.

"They adopted each other, he was the one that found her when her entire family was murdered in front of her when she was two." There was a shocked silence.

"That's horrible," gasped Ginny.

"It's lucky she was so young, she won't have remembered," said Tonks sympathetically. Naruto laughed bitterly.

"You think? She developed really fast; she remembers every single detail of that night. Her entire clan, which was nearly a hundred people, all murdered before her eyes. That's basically her only memory of them, seeing them all die. She's the only one left, she'll never know what it's like, having a group of people like her."

Yana wandered back over to catch his last comment and rolled her eyes hitting him over the head.

"Baka, it just makes me unique," she told him. "It happened a long time ago, I've lived nearly my entire life with Onii-chan so he's more family to me than them. It's had no detrimental effects on my life so stop bringing it up with such sad faces." The shinobi all stared at her until she sighed, face palming. "Fine, ok. It had two detrimental effects, happy? It's not like they come up that often though," she muttered moodily.

"Yes because a continuous nightmare and a condition that makes you go on a killing spree when someone close to you is put in mortal danger is no big deal," said Naruto sarcastically.

They were eventually all sent outside when they started asking too many questions about what Mr Weasley had been doing when he was bitten. It didn't stop them from eavesdropping though using these things the twins had made called Extendable Ears.

Hearing that they thought Harry was possibly being possessed though put a real dampener on things. The shinobi could see that Harry was on the verge of panic and on impulse Yana pulled him into a hug.

"Shhh its ok," she whispered. "We'll figure it out, he isn't possessing you and we won't let him."

Sasuke put a sympathetic hand on his shoulder, he could understand what he was feeling since Orochimaru had wanted to possess him. Harry seemed to take comfort from Yana as he refused to lose contact with her until they got back to Grimmauld Place where he hid himself in his room.

Yana snuck into his room while everyone was eating dinner and stared sadly at his curled up figure on the bed. He shouldn't have to going through this, he wasn't a shinobi, wasn't a soldier, he was still just a child. She sat there in silence until he finally turned to face her.

"What do you want?" he whispered miserably.

"I talked to Ginny," she said. "She was possessed by him wasn't she?" Harry sat up with a start, he'd completely forgotten about that. "Going from how she described it I don't think you've ever been possessed by him, unless you have blank spots in your memory you've not told anyone about." He shook his head and looked at her with so much desperate hope it was painful. "Then you were not possessed."

The smile that broke on his face was heart breaking, before it had just been their job to protect him, but now, for her, it was something she refused to fail at in any way. Anything to protect the young child she could see hiding inside this pressured boy.

* * *

**Yay i posted two chapters!**

**Don't forget to review and let me know what you think!**

**Bye for now!**


	12. Unmasked

**Hey, i'm so amazed another update so soon!**

**It's not as long as the last few but i really wanted to post something and i'm lacking inspiration for my other stories at the moment, or at least for the bits after what i've already written.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The next day Harry was thankfully a lot better and everyone could tell, the adults who didn't know were just glad he seemed to be over whatever had had him so down, the ones who had been eavesdropping wondered what Yana had said to him but knew not to pry. In the morning Hermione arrived with Gaara, Kakashi and Iruka in tow.

"Umbridge was furious that you'd gone," she gushed. "But she couldn't do anything and she didn't know where you'd gone." Harry and Ron frowned.

"So why are those three with you?" they asked looking at them talking to the guards.

"I don't really know, Dumbledore sent them with me. For some reason they can't stay at Hogwarts and since he was the one that asked them here to teach he can't put them in danger, sending them here was the safest option," she explained. Sirius moaned when he saw them.

"More shinobi? It's bad enough with those five, now there's eight!" he groaned holding his head in his hands. The kids all frowned.

"Actually Gaara and Kakashi-sensei are teachers at our school, they've been teaching a new class, how we can defend ourselves if we can't use magic," explained Fred.

"Iruka is a messenger for the guards though," said George. Sirius was looking at them all like they were stupid.

"Yeah, they're teaching you shinobi techniques. They'd have to be shinobi themselves to know them," he said slowly. They all turned to stare at the shinobi. Yana sighed.

"Sirius, I like you but you have a bad habit of disclosing some of our important information."

"So you are shinobi?" asked Harry. Kakashi and Gaara exchanged glances before nodding.

"We have ranks for shinobi," said Iruka. "Gennin are the lowest rank, that's what you are when you graduate. Chunin are the next rank up and are about middle abilities, that's what I am. Jounin are the highest rank which is what the others are."

"But you're older than most of them aren't you?" asked Hermione.

"Age doesn't have anything to do with it," laughed Iruka. "I don't want to become a Jounin, I'll have to fight more and won't be able to teach as much. But there are levels within Jounin too. You get those that are just Jounin which means they are very high level and powerful, there are also special Jounin, which have a certain skill that makes them specialised in certain areas. Then there are the ANBU that is what Wolf, Fox, Raven, Rabbit, Stag and even Kakashi are when they are called out," he explained.

"So what's Gaara?" asked Ginny. "You didn't mention." Iruka glanced at Gaara who nodded.

"Gaara is even higher than that, he's what we call a Kage."

"What's that?" asked Hermione curiously.

"A Kage is the most powerful shinobi in the village and gives orders to all the other shinobi, you could call them our ruler I guess except they are chosen by the people and are as good at fighting as all those in service."

"So Gaara is your Kage?"

"No," said Kakashi. "I explained to you in the very first lesson that Gaara is from a different village to us. He is great friends with our village and asked to come with us because," Kakashi sniggered here, "he was bored." They all deadpanned.

"He was bored?" Gaara huffed.

"Being Kazekage is great and all but all the paperwork gets boring and they aren't very willing to let me go on missions because they don't want to risk me getting hurt," he explained. Yana sighed.

_"Look most of our secrets are out so we might as well take off our masks," she said._ Kakashi looked severely at her.

_"That is against the rules."_

_"We won't tell them our names," she said. "And there's nobody here who could betray us without us knowing."_

_"Yes! Please can we take them off?" cried Naruto. "I want to feel air on my face!"_ Kakashi sighed and reluctantly nodded. Yana slid her mask off and grinned.

"That's so much better," she sighed. The wizards all stared at her.

"You just took your mask off!" gasped Hermione. "But-"

"You know a lot of our secrets already now, so we figured that while we're here there isn't much point keeping these on. I'm afraid we still can't tell you our names though," she said smiling apologetically. The boys all gaped.

"You're the captain? You don't look old enough!" She snorted.

"I'm twenty one as I've already told you, that's plenty old enough." They turned to look at the other shinobi.

"Wow! You all look really young," said Hermione. "How old are you?"

"We're all eighteen," said Hinata. Lupin frowned.

"Aren't you a bit young for this? Especially a job this dangerous, you should still be in school," he said. They all laughed.

"Are you kidding?" gasped Naruto. "We've been official shinobi for six years!"

"Six years…" muttered Sirius. "You mean since you were twelve?"

"I did tell the kids in their first class," tutted Kakashi. "We start school around ages four and five and most students graduate when they're twelve."

"Wait!" cried Ron. "Gaara told us he was 18, but you just said he's in charge of a village! And he tells everyone what to do?" Gaara twitched.

"I've been Kazekage since I was fourteen," he said. "I'm well capable of the job after having done it for four years."

"I want to be Hokage!" cried Naruto. They all snickered at him.

"Fox you've been saying that since forever," laughed Yana. He pouted.

"I will be one day," he huffed.

She nodded and smiled. "I know." Ginny peered at them all closely and pouted.

"It's so unfair." Everyone turned to her. "You're all really strong and powerful and stuff and all of you look beautiful too! It isn't fair!" The shinobi blinked.

"Excuse me?" asked Hinata bemused. "You think we're all beautiful?" Ginny nodded.

"None of you have spots and you all have really nice facial features," she listed. "Not to mention you're all pretty…toned," she said with a blush before turning to Kakashi. "Well I don't know about Kakashi-sensei since we can't see three quarters of his face." Kakashi laughed.

"Nice try, I'm not going to remove my mask, I wear it for personal reasons," he explained grinning.

"What reasons?" asked the twins.

"Well the official shinobi reason is so that it's harder for people to tell what I'm thinking." He smirked. "But I just like driving people crazy trying to figure out what I look like." They all face planted. "Only two people who are still alive have ever seen my face."

"Who? And why that are still alive?" asked Harry curiously. Kakashi smiled.

"I either killed the others or they died by someone else's hand." He chuckled. "Wolf has seen my face, but then she is my little sister, Iruka has also seen my face."

"You two must be really close friends then," said Hermione smiling. Sasuke snorted.

"More like Iruka-sensei can't really kiss his mask all the time," he said. There was an embarrassed silence as the wizards took in the remark and Iruka turned bright red, Naruto and Yana hit Sasuke over the head.

"Baka!" they hissed. Remus tilted his head.

"The two of you are seeing each other?" he asked curiously. Kakashi grinned and pulled Iruka into a hug.

"Yep. He's mine, my cute little dolphin." Iruka if possible went even redder. Yana rolled her eyes.

"Please don't start calling each other those names," she sighed. "I mean I know there's a reason for them but still!"

"Why is he dolphin?" asked Sirius. Kakashi smiled brightly.

"The characters for Iruka also means dolphin," he explained. "That and the scar across his nose reminds me of a bottlenose dolphin." Iruka elbowed him.

"The characters for Kakashi mean scarecrow," he said with a grin, Ginny laughed.

"Well it suites him, his hair is such a scarecrow mess!" she chuckled.

"But you're two guys!" exclaimed Ron. "Isn't that… weird?" They all rolled their eyes.

"You know we had to explain this one to your teachers too," said Gaara. "Because being a shinobi comes with a high risk of death if we find someone we like we put our all into that relationship regardless of gender. Everyone supports us too because we know we may very well only have a limited time left to live." There was silence for a few minutes before Naruto glomped Gaara.

"That's my Gaara! That's was so sweet!" he cried. "My panda-kun!" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Let me guess… those two are also together." Yana sighed.

"Yep. You know that time you asked if the pairing were true? Well they are." Harry frowned.

"So you're with whoever Shaun was?" he asked. She shook her head vigorously.

"No! I'm not with Stag, I'm not with anyone!" she protested, Shikamaru sighed.

"I feel so unloved," he muttered to the others amusement.

It was Christmas Eve and everyone was just lounging around in the main room of the house. They'd seen members of the Order passing through up until then and were actually pretty bored since the house didn't need protecting, they had fun exploring though since there were still a few dangerous items lurking in the rooms.

The shinobi kept their masks on though unless only the Weasleys, Hermione, Harry, Sirius or Lupin were there, then they took them off. They said they'd rather keep what they looked like to only a few people in case somebody leaked the information. They reasoned they'd be able to find the culprit easier if they only had a small number of people to check.

Kakashi and Iruka were cuddled up on the sofa with Yana sat looking bored next to them. Gaara and Naruto were whispering frantically in Japanese and Sasuke, Hinata, Shikamaru and Hermione were watching Ron and Harry play wizard's chess. Shikamaru frowned thoughtfully.

"It looks similar to a game we have," he commented. Harry surrendered his King and sighed.

"Do you want to play Ron then?" he asked. "I'm not very good at this."

Shikamaru nodded and took his place. They reset the board and Ron explained to him how each of the pieces were allowed to move. Ron went first and waited for a few minutes before Shikamaru moved a piece. The watching wizards were amazed when Shikamaru won the game in five moves.

"No way!" gasped Ron as his King was captured. Sasuke and Hinata patted him on the back.

"If it's any consolation," said Hinata. "He's never been beaten but Wolf and

Kakashi-san always manage to get a draw." The wizards gaped at her. "His I.Q. is over 200 or something ridiculously high like that, Wolf and Kakashi-san have a very similar I.Q. to him," she explained. Harry turned round to face Wolf.

"Will you play him?" he asked. She sighed and pushed herself off the sofa and stretched.

"I suppose, got nothing else to do," she said with a yawn. She ambled over and sat down as Shikamaru set up the board again. He moved one piece and then they sat there in silence staring at the board for ten minutes or so before they both sighed.

"Impossible," they said. "A draw."

"What!" exclaimed Ron. "You only moved one piece!" Sasuke sighed heavily.

"It's kind of creepy, it's like they can read each other's mind… well actually Wolf can since she's telepathic," he said. "They can predict exactly the moves the other will make, they don't need to move any pieces, they almost play the game in their head." Across the room Naruto burst out crying and clamped on to Gaara. "Fox what are you doing?"

"He's going to leave!" cried Naruto still clinging to Gaara who sighed.

"Only for tonight, I'm coming back in the morning," he said.

"Why are you leaving?" asked Yana.

"I should really check on my brother and sister and make sure they're running the village ok while I'm gone," he explained rubbing his face. "That and I should go tell them Merry Christmas." She nodded.

"I won't stop you, especially if it's only going to be for tonight." She disappeared for a few seconds then came back holding lots of parcels. "Can you give these to people?" she asked. "It's their Christmas presents, I got them on behalf of all of us." The other looked guilty until she started hitting them over the head. "Don't look so guilty I took the money out of your pay," she said ignoring their outbursts. "You did get something each for those of us here right?" They all nodded. "Then its fine, I just made sure everyone else got something too," she said handing the packages to Gaara. His eye twitched.

"I feel like Santa Clause or something," he muttered before disappearing. Yana laughed and turned back towards the sofa before she groaned, Kakashi and Iruka had gone.

"Don't go anywhere until I come back," she warned before disappearing. She waited a few minutes until she came back. She sat down with a heavy sigh. "Ok… if you find a locked door do not, I repeat, do not open it," she cautioned.

"Why?" asked Ginny curious. Yana snorted.

"You really don't want to walk in on those two," she said bluntly. "You'll be scarred, I had to sound proof their room too." The shinobi shuddered.

"Eww!" cried Naruto. "I didn't want to know that! I know we've already discussed this before but… how do you live with them?"

* * *

**Told you it wasn't long, oh well i'll make the next one longer.**

**Hope you liked it, please review.**

**Btw what do you guys think about a sequel in which Sirius isn't dead?  
**


	13. Christmas

**I updated again! Since this is the only one i'm getting inspiration for at the minute its the only one i've been updating.**

**I hope to update the others soon, any way tell me what you think. At the minute it looks like Sirius will live and he'll get together with Remus YAY! That makes me so happy!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The next morning everyone staying at Grimmould Place was sat in the living room around the tree. The shinobi had taken their masks off again and were patiently waiting for Gaara to reappear.

"When is he going to get here?" whined Naruto for the fifth time, they all sighed.

"He'll get here when he can," said Iruka. "You brought down your presents for everyone didn't you?" Naruto nodded vigorously.

"Yep! I want everything to be great!" he cried. At that moment Gaara appeared in a flurry of sand. "Gaara!" He nodded and sat down next to Naruto.

"They all say thanks for their presents and sorry that you'll have to wait until you get back for yours," he said. He then turned to Naruto and Sasuke smiling. "Sakura-san also says that if she has to patch you up when you get back she'll be giving you the most painful hospital stay ever." Naruto and Sasuke both shuddered.

"Ok," said Sasuke turning to Naruto. "We watch each other's back; if we get one scratch she's going to kill us!" Yana laughed.

"Come on guys! We want to open our presents now, the wizards already finished!" It was true; they'd opened theirs while waiting for Gaara to arrive and were now staring at the shinobi curiously to see what they gave each other as presents.

"Me first! Me first!" cried Naruto excitedly. He grabbed the one nearest him and read the tag. "To Fox from Wolf." He tore the paper off and gasped. He held up a sky blue kimono with an orange obi decorated with flames. He stared at her speechless as she grinned.

"You had better all open your presents off me," she suggested. "I want to see how they look on you." They nodded and disappeared with their present off her, they returned moments later each one dressed in a kimono.

"These are beautiful," gasped Iruka fingering the cloth. "They must have cost you a fortune!" She laughed.

"But I love you guys! Besides what else was I going to spend the money on?" Gaara looked at her suspicious.

"You got everyone back home a kimono too, didn't you?" She nodded grinning. The wizards looked on in awe at the sight of them. Each kimono was unique and made of the finest silk.

Iruka's was dark blue with waves around the bottom and a silver obi; Kakashi's was silver with electric blue lightning streaks and a red obi. Sasuke's was red with black swirls and a black obi; Hinata's was pale purple decorated with lotus flowers and a white obi. Shikamaru's was black with silver clouds and a pale green obi; Gaara's was jade green with bamboo shoots and a desert red obi. Kakashi raised an eyebrow at her.

"It's a good job I got you what I did," he said. "You'd be feeling left out otherwise." She ripped the paper off her present from him and disappeared with it, she returned wearing a flame red kimono decorated with black swallowtail butterflies and a black obi.

"Thanks so much!" she cried hugging him. He chuckled.

"Well I thought you could do with a new kimono since you wrecked the last one you had on that undercover mission." She pouted.

"I liked that one too," she mumbled. "Right, other presents!" They all sat down again to open the rest of their presents. Hermione cleared her throat.

"Excuse me?" They turned to her. "What are you wearing? They're all very beautiful." Iruka smiled at her.

"These are kimono, the formal wear where we're from," he explained. "They can be very expensive when they're made properly, that's why we're so surprised Wolf got us all one each." Naruto had opened his present of Sasuke.

"A katana! Thanks Raven!" he exclaimed twisting it in the light.

"You're a captain now," explained Sasuke. "You should have two katana, I thought you'd want one of the best." Off Hinata Naruto got a collection of potions.

"You might find them useful in various situations," she said quietly. "I'll explain each one later." Off Kakashi he got an Icha Icha Paradise, Iruka hit him over the head for that.

"What! It's not like he's never read them before!" he cried in his defence. They all stared at Naruto who deadpanned.

"Who taught me for over two years?" he asked, they all rolled their eyes. Naruto turned to Gaara. "Where's my present off you?"

"Later," replied Gaara shortly. Naruto shrugged and opened his present from Shikamaru, it was a set of fox handled throwing knives.

"Cool!" he exclaimed throwing them at the opposite wall.

"You're suppose to use them on the enemy," sighed Shikamaru. "A wall won't do you much harm." It turned out Shikamaru had gotten all of them a set of throwing knives each with a different animal on the handle. Hinata had rabbit, Sasuke a raven, Gaara a racoon, Kakashi a dog, Iruka a leopard and Yana a wolf. Hinata laughed.

"You got us the same animal as on our masks." Kakashi had also cheated and bought everyone except Iruka and Yana an Icha Icha Paradise book.

"Well I got Wolf the kimono and besides we still live together so she could borrow my books if she wants," he explained rubbing his head where Iruka had hit him again. "Iruka would have killed me if I'd bought him one, he gets annoyed when I read them to him."

"So what did you get Iruka?" asked Yana. Kakashi brought out a small box and handed it to Iruka blushing. Iruka opened it and gasped, Yana hurried round to look in the box and whistled.

"Way to go Onii-chan!" she gasped, Kakashi had proposed to Iruka. Iruka stared at Kakashi before leaping on him and kissing him without removing the mask. The wizards stared shocked until Yana laughed and kicked the two men with her foot. "Please do that in your room if you're going to carry on," she chuckled as they both disappeared without changing position. "I guess I'm going to get a brother in law. Hey Fox, we're going to be related now!" Naruto pouted.

"We didn't see what Iruka-sensei got," he whined.

"We can see later," said Yana patting him on the head. "Let them celebrate." She smirked. "Unless you want to go ask them to come open his presents now?" Naruto shuddered.

"No thanks!" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Can we continue now?" he asked. "Some of us still have presents to open." Hinata was opening one from Naruto and Gaara, she had barely taken the paper off before she turned bright red and covered it up again. Naruto chuckled as Sasuke tried to see what they had gotten her.

"Thought you might be able to make use out of it," he said grinning. She smiled brightly, still blushing.

"Thank you Fox, Gaara-kun." Gaara frowned.

"I don't know what it is," he said. "Fox just asked me for some money for your present, he didn't tell me what he was buying." He looked at him suspicious. "What did you buy her? She turned bright red." Naruto just laughed.

Iruka had gotten Hinata a book, oddly enough the minute she saw it she opened the cover and buried her head in to it reading.

"Err… Rabbit," called Yana. Hinata looked up. "You still have your present off Raven… you know, your boyfriend." Hinata blushed again and apologised.

"Sorry… it's just I've been looking for this book for ages. I can't understand how Iruka-sensei found a copy," she murmured. Yana took a look at the cover and laughed.

"Iruka's had this book for years," she said. "I've seen it round his house, he must have heard you were looking for a copy. What's it about?"

"It contains information about all the major clans linked to our village, even extinct ones. I think yours is in here too Wolf." Yana smiled sadly.

"I don't want to read it," she sighed. "I have a family, I don't need to read about one I can never have." She smiled again. "So what's Raven got you?" Sasuke scowled at her and reached in to his pocket to bring out a slim box.

"You're not proposing too are you?" asked Shikamaru. "I can barely cope with one 'happy couple'." Sasuke glared at him and handed Hinata the box. She opened it and her eyes widened, she turned to stare at him questioningly. He blushed.

"I know sometimes you don't like carrying normal weapons because it doesn't make you look like a girl," he explained as she took the ornate metal fan out of the box. "I thought you'd appreciate having a weapon that looks kind of girly." She carefully inspected the lattice work on the fan, twisting it in the light.

"Its beautiful," she breathed, she turned to grin at him. "Arigato!" He blushed even more and mumbled your welcome. Yana sighed happily.

"I'm so glad everyone is happy, but still more presents!"

Shikamaru got a book off Iruka too, it was called Tactics: how to win a war without lifting a finger. He buried his head in it while the others grew bored and opened his other presents for him. Naruto and Gaara had gotten him a hammock so he didn't have to laze on the ground anymore and Sasuke and Hinata had gotten him a silver blow pipe with tipped darts. Naruto picked it up.

"So are the darts tipped with anything?" he asked before putting the pipe to his mouth.

"Depends," said Sasuke. "The blue feathered ones are a paralysis, the orange a truth serum, the red and black ones are different types of poison." Just as he finished saying this Naruto blew into the pipe and a blue feathered one flew out into the opposite wall. Yana took the pipe off him and glared.

"Do you have something against that wall?" she asked. He grinned sheepishly. Sasuke got an Akatsuki cloak off Naruto and Gaara. He shook as he rose and Naruto jumped up.

"You baka! That's a sick joke!" he cried throwing kunai at Naruto who laughed.

"Can't you take a joke?" he asked. "It's the last one! We thought you'd want to be the one to destroy it." Sasuke paused.

"You kept them all?" Naruto nodded.

"I wanted something to take my anger out on every now and then." Sasuke smirked and put down the cloak carefully. Iruka had gotten him a set of vials which all contained a different poison to coat his katana with, Yana inspected each one.

"Hmm… some of these are quite rare," she mused. "Make sure you thank him later," she said. "Some of these must have been very expensive to get."

Next Gaara opened his presents, Iruka got him a photo album filled with various pictures of the shinobi he knew and there were a lot of him and Naruto. From Sasuke and Hinata he got a collar and leash, Gaara looked at them questioningly. Sasuke smirked.

"So you can control that boyfriend of yours." Naruto protested loudly. "Now look who can't take a joke." The wizards couldn't tell who was more surprised when Gaara did put it on Naruto, Sasuke or Naruto himself.

"Gaara!" The red head just smirked and yanked on the leash.

"Wolf you're the only one left," said Hinata. "You haven't opened your presents off me and Raven or Iruka or Fox and Gaara." Yana nodded and grabbed the one off Iruka her eyes widening as she opened it.

"No way!" she gasped covering her mouth, even Shikamaru crowded round to see what it was. In the midst of the paper lay a few photos and a note, she picked up the note and read it out loud. "I know you think of all us as your family but you still promised not to forget your first one. I did a lot of digging and asking around to find these." They were the only remaining photos of her family.

"Wow!" said Naruto. "You did look a lot different from everyone else." Everyone glared at him for being insensitive but Yana just laughed.

"I know, I always told you I did." She smiled looking at the photos. "There's my baby brother Hatori, my mum Misaki, my dad Daisuke and there's my uncle, Shigure." She looked a little teary for a moment then looked up smiling. "Right, my other presents."

From Sasuke and Hinata she got a pair of metal fans.

"Cool!" she gasped. "These are perfect, I've wanted some for ages!"

"They're from the same place I got Rabbit's," explained Sasuke. "They're very high quality." From Naruto and Gaara she got a scroll.

"What's in it?" she asked cautiously opening it. Gaara smiled.

"We thought you'd appreciate it," he said, her eyes grew huge as she read it and she glomped them both. They'd gathered all the information they could find about magical creatures and put it all together, she wanted to see if she could try shape shift into any of them.

"Arigato!" Naruto grinned at Sasuke.

"Want to destroy that cloak now?" he asked. Sasuke smirked and ran outside after him.

The others all followed, the shinobi to see the last piece of evidence of the Akatsuki destroyed and the wizards because they were curious as to what they would do. Sasuke and Naruto were mumbling to each other in Japanese as they looked at the cloak between them, Harry turned to Yana.

"What are they doing?"

"Trying to think of the most fun way to destroy it," she replied with a grin. "That cloak is the last remaining thing that belonged to the Akatsuki. It needs to go up with a bang."

Naruto gestured for the other shinobi to come over and they joined in the conversation. Eventually they seemed to have reached a decision and all moved to the edge of the yard leaving the cloak in the middle.

"Please stand back," Yana said to the wizards. "We don't want to hurt you."

Naruto nodded to her and she flipped the bit of chakra string attached to her fingers making the cloak fly up into the air. Moments later all the shinobi whipped out a couple of kunai and shuriken each and soon the cloak was in small shreds floating back towards the ground. Sasuke took a deep breath and blew out a fireball, which set off a series of small explosions as Naruto had sprinkled explosives over the cloak before they'd shredded it. It looked like miniature fireworks. The wizards looked on in awe as the shinobi smiled happily.

"Strange," said Hinata. "That something that pretty could come out of a symbol of something that evil."

"Do you guys have to make all that racket?" cried Kakashi from an upstairs window. They all looked up to see him leaning out of a window with no top on and the bottom half of his face covered by a cloth.

"I don't believe it!" cried Naruto. "Even now you keep your face covered!" Kakashi smirked.

"Have to keep you guessing," he said. "Now keep it down!" Yana glared up at him.

"Sorry we interrupted you having sex Onii-chan!" she called making him turn blush slightly.

"Shut up!" he called. "Don't shout it everywhere!" She snorted.

"As if you take precautions to make sure we don't have to hear you!" she called back. "Besides we were destroying the last Akatsuki cloak." Iruka's head popped up beside Kakashi, also shirtless with his hair down.

"You were?" he said. "You should have called us, I wanted to see that," he said pouting. "Sounds like it was fun." Yana grinned up at him.

"Yep. We used explosives Iruka, your speciality." He looked really put out then, he turned to Kakashi.

"Kakashi let me borrow some of your books." Kakashi blinked.

"What?"

"I want to blow something up." Kakashi dragged him back in the window.

"No way!" All the shinobi down below were howling with laughter.

"That was seriously hilarious!" gasped Naruto supporting himself against Gaara.

"That's terrible," whispered Hermione. The shinobi turned to the wizards and were surprised to find them all looking pale.

"What is?" asked Shikamaru. Hermione trembled slightly.

"All the scars," she whispered. "They were both covered in them." Naruto frowned.

"No they weren't," he snorted. "Those two don't have that many scars between them, well maybe Kakashi-sensei does. Me and Raven have loads more." Yana rolled her eyes.

"It's not a competition," she said. "Besides out of all of us I have the most."

"That's because you always do bat shit crazy things," replied Shikamaru. "You give the rest of us heart attacks." She grinned then turned to Hermione.

"Why is it so terrible that we have scars?" she asked her gently. "We're shinobi, scars come with the job and we can expect to get a lot more. Scars show that we're lucky," she said smiling. "Those of us with scars survived what ever attacked us, some aren't so lucky and die." Hermione looked horrified still.

"But… you're all so young and to have so many scars… how many times have you been hurt!" she cried. Yana took her hands in her own.

"Plenty of times, but I'm still here, I work through it all." She smiled gently. "We were brought up to think that a scar is a badge of honour, you survived the fight and will live to fight more. It's there to show how many times you've won your battles."

"Except," interrupted Sasuke. "You hardly ever get a scratch when you fight. Most of yours come from playing rough and tumble with various wild animals." Yana blushed bright red.

"Raven! That makes me sound like a total idiot!" she protested. "And I do get injured when I fight!"

* * *

The shinobi didn't go with them to visit the hospital went the others went later that day, which turned out to be a good idea because they met Neville who was visiting his parents, that would have been hard to explain why they were with them.

So they sat in the kitchen for most of the time and talked to Sirius, telling him about what Harry had gotten up to so far this year, except Kakashi and Iruka who seemed to be in the middle of a sex frenzy and hadn't been seen since they blew up the Akatsuki cloak.

"The DA has done them all so much good," said Hinata smiling. "I think it actually really calms Harry down teaching them because he feels like he's doing something."

"Yeah and he's doing it right under Umbridge's big fat nose," snorted Naruto.

"I've heard a lot of nasty things about her," said Sirius frowning. "She really doesn't like anyone she doesn't consider 'human', she brought in a lot of the legislations that have made life really hard for Remus."

"I'd almost call her evil but I don't want to give her credit of ranking that high," said Yana much to the others amusement. "But she really is a nasty piece of work."

"You're telling me," moaned Shikamaru. "I'm fed up of having to stop you from killing her, we should have just let you at her that first time she got your blood lust up." Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"You were going to kill her?" he asked, to their surprise he didn't seem horrified like all the other wizards had been when they found out. Yana's answering grin was positively feral making him laugh.

All the shinobi liked Sirius he was laid back and great for a laugh but he was also fiercely protective of Harry and would do whatever it took to help him. If he'd grown up in Konoha he would have made a great shinobi, he even seemed to be a bit eccentric like most of their jounin were much to their amusement although they attributed this in part to the time he'd spent in Azkaban.

Remus joined them after a while and managed to persuade Sirius to turn into Padfoot so they could see an Animagus change. Yana fell in love with the big black dog immediately and nearly threatened to squeeze him to death with her hug.

"You look adorable," she cooed ruffling his ears.

"People usually mistake him for the Grim," chuckled Remus.

"That's the big spectral dog that guards grave yards isn't it?" asked Sasuke. "He does look like one doesn't he?"

"You try Wolf," suggested Naruto excitedly. "Let's see if you can do it!"

Yana shrugged and stepped away from Padfoot before seamlessly changing into a large black dog, Sirius was so shocked he changed back and the two wizards gaped at her as her form flickered between various animals before settling on a wolf and curling up under the table at their feet.

"You'll catch flies," said Gaara dryly as the two men closed their mouths with a click.

"What is she?" asked Sirius astonished.

"A shape shifter, it was her clan's bloodline… gift," explained Shikamaru. "She can turn into any animal as long as she's studied them. I think she wants to try the magic creatures you have here."

"We have shape shifters here," said Remus. "But they're different from her, there are some animals they can't change into and they can't change into magical creatures. Most of them can only turn into a certain amount of animals and it doesn't seem to be a genetic gift, it seems to pop up at random in different families."

"Maybe some of her clan came here long ago," mused Sasuke. "And magic changed how the bloodline worked." They glanced down at her but she didn't seem that interested, she had all the family she ever wanted already.

* * *

The weeks went by pleasantly although they hardly saw Kakashi and Iruka but they didn't begrudge them that since Iruka would be leaving when they went back to the castle. The shinobi were slightly regretting getting along with Sirius so well if only because he loved pranks and seemed to have formed an unholy alliance with Yana and Naruto once he found out they liked them too. Remus had thanked them though for cheering Sirius up, apparently Azkaban still haunted the man quite frequently and he'd been getting depressed at being cooped up in the house all the time.

"Urgh! Do we have to go back to the school?" complained Naruto. "It would be so much easier to do the mission here." The shinobi all rolled their eyes at him.

"That's something I would have expected from Stag," said Yana jabbing a thumb at said shinobi. "No offence." Shikamaru shrugged and lit a cigarette.

"None taken," he said blowing out a puff of smoke. The wizards all coughed as the smoke reached them.

"Why do you smoke anyway?" asked Hermione covering her mouth. "I thought you would avoid anything that might damage your health." Naruto laughed.

"He's so lazy he'd probably die on a mission before smoking killed him." Yana scowled and smacked him over the head.

"Don't jinx it!" He sneered back at her.

"Aww do you care?"

"I'm the captain, I don't want to have to explain in a report why one of my team died," she said bluntly so they sweat dropped. "But come on, you guys are all my friends of course I care!" Hermione cleared her throat.

"While that was very touching it doesn't tell us why he smokes."

"Shinobi enjoy the simple things in life," said Sasuke quietly so everyone quietened to hear him. "It comes from having to take lives so often, we appreciate the simple things even more. Stag's teacher, a man he respected greatly, was never seen without a cigarette in his mouth. When he was killed he decided to start smoking as his own tribute to him." The wizards were silent as they hadn't expected such a sentimental reason. Yana snickered and stole his cigarette taking a drag, ignoring Kakashi's glares at her.

"I thought I told you to stop that," he complained. She stuck her tongue out at him

"I don't smoke that often," she mused taking another puff. "Just every once in a while, the nicotine makes me think better." Kakashi rolled his eyes at her.

"Of course, any excuse," he muttered. "Give it back to Stag, we have to prepare for the journey back."

They would all be going to Hogwarts the next day and Iruka was leaving tonight to go back to Konoha so they let the two have their last few hours together alone and talked to the kids in the kitchen.

"Why are they getting married?" asked Hermione. "Two guys being together isn't that uncommon but they don't often decide to get married." All the shinobi turned to look at Yana for the answer, she snorted in amusement and grinned.

"It all basically boils down to Onii-chan being one possessive bastard," she laughed. "He wants everyone to know that Iruka is his and that they all have to back off. Of course he loves him, but he really wants Iruka to wear his 'mark'."

Naruto and Gaara nodded in understanding, it possibly came from being Jinchuuriki but they bit each other quite a lot to 'mark' each other as taken.

"Werewolves do that too," said Remus absently as he entered the room, not noticing the kids blushing at his words. "Once they find the right person they become their 'mate' and are marked." Yana got up to help him with the drinks he was carrying and left with him, seemingly fascinated by the subject.

"Do you have a mate?" she asked curiously. He started in surprise as if only just realising he was talking to her and blushed.

"Err… no," he muttered. "It's not like a lot of people like werewolves either."

"Hmm… I wonder if it'll be like that for me," she mused.

"Why would it?"

"Well me and Onii-chan have a bit of a pack mentality," she explained as they walked. "We're fiercely protective of our 'pack' and in Onii-chan's case really possessive over his 'mate'. I've never liked anyone like that so I don't know if I'll be the same." Remus nodded thoughtfully. "Out of curiosity… do you like someone?" Remus turned red and nearly tripped. "Hmm… I'm betting Sirius."

"W-why?" he choked. She shrugged.

"You two seemed to accept it most when you found out about Onii-chan and Iruka, well except from the twins. I just thought it might be because you also like guys." She grinned wolfishly when he turned an even brighter shade of red. "You do! Oh that's so perfect," she sighed happily. "You just… fit together, you know?"

"He's pack," said Remus. "Has been since we were at school together, it hurt so much when he was in Azkaban."

"Does he know?" she asked, if not she was going to have to do some match making, she was getting a bit out of practice.

"No, I can't tell him," whispered Remus.

"It's not because you're a werewolf is it?" she asked frowning. "Because he definitely accepts you as that, he turned into an Animagus for you for heaven's sake!"

"I don't think he likes guys," the werewolf mumbled. "He went out with tonnes of girls at school, a regular play boy." Yana snorted and waved a hand dismissively.

"He wouldn't do that to you, for one he actually cares about you," she told him. "And since he reacted so well to Onii-chan and Iruka I'd have to say he's at least not disgusted by the idea of being with a man."

"Remus there you are! I wondered where you'd disappeared to," called Sirius walking towards them from the other end of the corridor. Yana snickered as Remus turned red again and nearly dropped the drinks he was holding. "Are you ok?" Sirius asked concerned as he felt Remus's forehead.

"Fine," mumbled the werewolf glaring at Yana for her laughing.

_Oh suck it up, be a man._ His eyes widened as he heard her voice in his head. _I'm telepathic, it developed in my family so we could still communicate in animal form. If you don't tell him by the time we leave at the end of the year I'm locking you in a cupboard together after feeding you aphrodisiac._

She winked and nearly burst out laughing at the slightly jealous look on Sirius face because Remus was staring at her.

_Don't worry lover boy I'm not stealing him away, she told him. And yes this is Wolf, I'm telepathic. If you want him then take him._ She laughed out loud and left both men blushing in the corridor.

* * *

**Yay start of SiriRem stuff! Was also thinking about making a sequel to this using the other books, what you think?**

**Hope you enjoyed reading this, please review!  
**


	14. Memories in the snow

**Hey everyone!**

**I am so sorry that i haven't updated in ages, uni started up again and then i've had exams. Just finished my exams though so hopefully i'll have time to do a bit of updating.**

**Any way here's the new chapter, it's quite a cute in the second half.**

**Hope you enjoy reading, please don't forget to review and remember tell me if you want Sirius to live! So far it's looking like he'll live and i've got a pretty good idea of how to work it if he does.**

**Enjoy!**

****"native language"

_"foreign, usually Japanese"_

* * *

It was the later that evening when Snape turned up at Grimmauld Place needing to see Harry, it put Sirius in a right mood so as captain and second Yana and Naruto decided to sit in on the meeting to make sure nothing got out of hand and to make sure it would be nothing that would put Harry in any sort of danger.

They would have been amused at the sight of Snape and Sirius glared at each other from across the table while they waited for Harry if it weren't for the fact that they genuinely seemed to hate each other. This could turn very ugly. It turned out Dumbledore wanted Harry to have Occlumency lessons with Snape; it was a sort of mind defence that was supposed to stop people from entering your mind.

"We should have Shikamaru sit in on the lessons," whispered Yana. "He has the most experience because of Ino, if things get out of hand he'll know what to do."

"He'll also be able to stop Snape if he gets a bit too curious about us," replied Naruto.

Although Dumbledore had reassured them that Snape was a spy for their side the man was just too cunning to leave to chance, it was hard to tell who's side he was really one and they weren't leaving anything to chance around him.

They managed to pull apart the two men from fighting just as Mr Weasley entered the kitchen with everyone else to inform them he was cured. Sirius was obviously very upset over Snape and was forcing himself to be happy so Yana got Remus to persuade him to go to bed early, faking emotions wasn't healthy at all.

They all said goodbye to Iruka and left the shinobi to give him their own farewell, which they managed to fit in after they pried Kakashi and Iruka apart from kissing.

Then they watched as he painted the power seal on the floor and stood over it gathering his chakra for the teleportation jutsu, the power seal gave him the extra chakra needed to make the big jump back to Konoha. Of course once he left they had to put up with Kakashi sulking for a good few hours.

The next morning was rather hectic as it was time for them to go back to Hogwarts, Gaara and Kakashi were lucky in that they were teleporting there directly later on in the day so they weren't involved in the mad rush to get to the station in time for the train.

"Why can't we just go straight there with Kakashi-sensei and Gaara?" whined Naruto. "It would be so much easier!" Yana rolled his eyes and started shoving him down the stairs.

"Quit complaining," she reprimanded. "Someone has to keep an eye on them to make sure nothing happens."

"Is Sirius going to be ok?" he asked quietly. "He hates being locked up in here on his own."

Yana paused for a moment, the man had become more depressed as it got closer for them to leave, she could see that even Harry knew Sirius wasn't looking forward to them leaving.

"Remus will be here for most of the time," she told him. "If it makes you feel better one of us could pop back once a week to check on him."

"Really?" he exclaimed, she nodded and smiled. They'd both gotten quite close to Sirius and could tell how badly he was affected by his stay in Azkaban and then his confinement in this house, plus he was important to Harry so they would do their best to ensure his safety.

"Wolf," called Sirius from the bottom of the stairs. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" The two shinobi exchanged glances before Yana nodded and hurried down the stairs to join him in the living room.

"Yes Sirius?" she asked. The Animagus looked to be in pain and Yana suddenly wished that one of them could stay here with him permanently to make sure he didn't do anything reckless.

"Will you look after him?" he asked. "Make sure nothing happens to him?" She frowned in confusion.

"But that's our job Sirius, of course we'll protect him!"

"I just worry that's all, I know Dumbledore trusts Snape but I don't. He hated Harry's father and I wouldn't put it past him to try something in these lessons he's having," muttered Sirius bitterly.

"We're having Stag watch those lessons," reassured Yana. "He has the most experience with mind arts out of the lot of us so he'll be able to tell if Snape over steps a boundary." Sirius looked incredibly more relaxed at that. "Me and Fox were just discussing about one of us coming to visit once a week, that way you'll know exactly what Harry is getting up to, I'm sure you've realised by now that he leaves things out so as not to worry you. We'll make sure you know everything."

"Thank you," he whispered.

"No problem, by the way? If you and Remus and aren't together by the time we leave at the end of the year I will be locking you in a cupboard together after feeding you aphrodisiac," she announced with a smirk before flouncing off leaving him dumbstruck before he got his act together to say goodbye to Harry.

* * *

The Knight Bus was an interesting experience, it was also fairly crowded so the shinobi used the Notice Me Not charm again so they wouldn't be stared at, poor Harry wasn't so lucky though.

They'd never been on a bus before and weren't sure they wanted to again if it threw you all over the place like that, after a few seconds they all used chakra to stick themselves to the floor so they wouldn't go flying. It was rather amusing watching all the other passengers hanging on for dear life as the bus flung them all over the place, luckily they weren't on the bus for too long as Tonks had persuaded the driver to bump them up in the queue and drop them off fairly quickly.

It was snowing when they arrived outside the main gates making the shinobi shiver in their ANBU uniforms, they quickly put up a layer of chakra around their bodies to stave off the cold.

Yana nodded to Remus when he reminded Harry that he needed to work on Occlumency, they would keep an eye on him in those lessons. Then they began the long trek up to the school, dragging their trunks and trying not to slip in the snow. The five shinobi were having a hard time not staring at everything, they'd never really seen snow before and definitely not this much.

"Are you guys ok?" asked Fred frowning at them. "You seem a bit distracted."

"Yeah, aren't you cold?" queried George. This caused the younger four Gryffindors to look at them too and realise just what their uniforms looked like in their weather.

"Oh you must be freezing!" exclaimed Hermione. "You can go on ahead, it's not that far." Sasuke chuckled and shook his head.

"It's fine," he replied. "We're not that cold, honest." Seeing their disbelieving looks he held out a hand so they could see the faint glowing outline. "We've covered ourselves in a layer of chakra to keep out the cold."

They all peered closer in fascination, they'd never seen magic manipulated like this before.

"And sorry if we seem distracted," said Hinata still looking around. "We've never really seen snow before." The wizards all stared at her.

"What!"

"Really?"

"How can you have never seen snow before?

"Where our village is it's fairly warm all year round," explained Naruto. "Kind of like your spring and summer on a cycle. It hardly ever gets cold enough to snow and if it does it's never cold enough for it to stick around."

"Gaara is even less likely to have seen it since his village is in the middle of a desert," remarked Yana scooping up some snow in her hand to look at it. "The most I've seen was with… Haku." Sasuke and Naruto looked down in respect.

"Erm… was Haku a friend of yours?" asked Ginny nervously seeing that some of them were sad when the name was mentioned.

"Hmm? Oh, no," said Yana looking up from her handful of snow. "He was an enemy."

"But he could have been a great friend," said Naruto. "He was about two years older than us, he died protecting his most precious person."

"We were twelve, it was our first mission outside the village," continued Sasuke. "We'd been hired to protect this old man and someone had hired Haku and Zabuza to kill him. Some clans develop so much genetically that they become… specialised of sorts. Haku's specialisation was ice, he could do really amazing things with it."

"Any way, it ended up with Haku dead and Zabuza taking out the guy that hired them because he was going to double cross him," sighed Naruto running a hand through his blonde spikes.

"But that's… and you were twelve?" asked Harry shocked.

Shikamaru shrugged. "You may think that sounds bad but the village Zabuza came from use to have the graduating class kill each other so they would only have the strongest genin left," he murmured. "Our village is considered one of the least bloodthirsty, it all depends on how you were raised. We have a certain sanctity for life, most of us would rather kill only as a last resort."

"Let's change the subject," suggested Sasuke. "This is getting-" he cut off with a splutter as a snow ball hit him in the back of the head.

Hinata giggled while Naruto burst out laughing, just imagining what Sasuke's face looked like. Yana grinned and bent down to make another snow ball lobbing it at Naruto this time, hitting his mask. Within seconds the air was full of snow balls and it had turned into all out war, the wizards watched with awe at how fast they were throwing and dodging until they eventually got involved too when a snow ball aimed at Shikamaru hit one of the twins.

Then it was the wizards against the shinobi, the wizards quickly realised they were no match and ran for the school using theirs trunks as shields when they could. When they eventually made it in to the Entrance hall the six wizards were completely soaked since they didn't have the advantage of a layer of chakra surrounding them that the shinobi did.

Shikamaru and Naruto flopped down into the snow just outside the doors, Hinata and Ginny giggled as Naruto started making a snow angel.

"Well that warmed us up," gasped Ron pulling at his scarf. "Shame we're now so wet." Yana joined the other two on the ground and sighed happily staring up at the sky.

"Aren't you coming inside?" asked Hermione wringing the edge of her cloak. "You'll get soaked lying on the ground."

"We're fine," said Hinata waving them inside. "We'll just cool down a bit first, you guys go get unpacked." They waved goodbye as the wizards dragged their trunks inside and started huffing their way up the stairs.

"_Wow… that was fun," laughed Naruto. "Shame it doesn't snow at home, it'd be great for mock battles."_

"_Why did you spontaneously start a snow ball fight any way?" grumbled Shikamaru blowing snow from his hands. _

"_We only have sad memories of snow," replied Yana. "I wanted us to have some happy ones too. Besides, it was lots of fun!"_

* * *

Eventually they dragged themselves up to their rooms and found Kakashi and Gaara already waiting there.

"What took you guys so long?" asked Kakashi looking up from his book as they all entered. "You should have gotten here before us." They all removed their masks and grinned sheepishly.

"Somebody decided to start a snow ball fight," said Sasuke staring pointedly at Yana. She just grinned and hugged Kakashi round the shoulders before sitting down next to him.

"It was fun, and you didn't have to throw anything back at me," she said cheekily. Gaara snorted with amusement and gave Naruto as kiss as he sat down too.

"I'm sure you would have just carried on throwing at them if they didn't retaliate," he said smiling slightly. Yana grinned.

"Probably," she replied rubbing the back of her head sheepishly. "What a day? And classes start again tomorrow too." Kakashi and Gaara scowled slightly, they had not missed teaching at all.

"Why don't you make your classes have snow ball fights," suggested Naruto grinning. "It'll be like a huge battle, I've got this training seal you can use on them. When they've taken too many hits it glows red, that means they're dead and they have to sit out, the winner can get a prize or something." They all stared at him in surprise.

"Huh, what do you know?" muttered Shikamaru. "That's actually a good idea."

"Hey!"

"Hmm… and Shika-kun has to watch Harry's Occlumency class tomorrow night," mused Yana, the shadow-nin blinked in surprise.

"I what?"

"Oh Snape is supposed to give Harry Occlumency lessons," she explained. "It's learning to block your mind from intrusion, since you have the most experience because of Ino me and Naruto decided that you should watch the lessons, just to make sure he doesn't try anything."

"Erm… ok," said Shikamaru still slightly bewildered.

"Don't worry, I'll stay up with Naruto for the night patrol," Yana said.

"Does anyone mind if I go talk to Madame Pomfrey tomorrow night?" asked Hinata. "I wanted to see if there are any more medicines or spells that we could adapt for the medic nin, she only really showed me the simple stuff in the time we had before Christmas."

"Sure, what ever you need Hinata," agreed Yana.

With their schedule sorted out they went to bed, leaving Naruto and Shikamaru to do the night patrol while they prepared themselves for classes restarting the next day.

* * *

**Sorry it's not a particularly long chapter but i wanted to update with something and to be honest i've written shorter ones before.**

**Hope you enjoyed reading, please review. Remember to say if you want Sirius to live!  
**


End file.
